The NEXT
by de hyuk1015
Summary: "ssst, kalian tahu Next Corp kan? Katanya pewaris tunggalnya sekolah di sini?"/ "siapa?" / kyuhyun, donghae sungmin, dan lainnya mencoba menyelamatkannya dari musuh yang ingin membunuhnya/ taemin, eunhyuk, siwon, heechul, yesung, kibum, yunho, changmin, junsu, key / boyxboy/ mission complete/ RnR yuk
1. Chapter 1

**The NEXT**

Genre : Drama,

Rate : K+

Cast :

Yunho, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Changmin, Siwon, Donghae, Kang in, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Key, Taemin, Yesung.

.

Cerita ini dimulai dari seorang siswa yang menggebrak meja, dia meminta perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya.

"ssst, kalian tahu Next Corp kan? Katanya pewaris tunggalnya sekolah di sini loh?" ucap seorang namja cantik di depan kelas. Siswa-siswa yang berada di kelas seketika perhatiannya teralih padanya.

"wah, benarkah? Siapa? Anak kelas berapa?" namja cantik itu kemudian di serang oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"entahlah, tak ada yang mengetahuinya, kata orang-orang sih identitasnya di sembunyikan, banyak pihak yang ingin menginginkan anak itu" ucap namja cantik itu seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan mengerutkan bibirnya. Terlihat dia sedang berpikir.

"kau tau dari mana? Memangnya mereka menginginkan anak itu?" seorang namja kecil menghampiri si namja cantik

"tentu saja mereka ingin mendekati anak itu untuk kelancaran bisnis mereka, kau pasti tahu itu kan wookie?"

"kalau begitu kenapa sampai di sembunyikan segala?" namja jangkung yang sedari tadi asik dengan PSPnya pun tertarik dengan omongan si namja cantik.

"ish, kabarnya sih ada beberapa pihak yang ingin membunuh anak itu. Konon katanya anak itu punya bakat yang hebat dalam dunia perbisnisan, hei kyu, bukankah ayahmu punya peranan penting di kepolisian, ayahmu pasti tahu. Kabarnya ada juga polisi yang menyamar jadi siswa disini." Mendengar ayahnya disebut-sebut, namja jangkung tadi langsung menaruh perhatiannya lagi kembali ke PSPnya.

"lupakan itu" ucap si namja jangkung dingin. Suasana di kelaspun mendadak sunyi.

"hei, chullie, kamu tau darimana?" seorang namja besar memecah kesunyian.

"apa kamu tidak percaya denganku, si raja gossip di Next Senior High School ini, kang in?" namja cantik itu seditik mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah ingin memastikan tak ada orang lain selain murid kelas mereka mendengar.

"sebenarnya aku tadi lewat ruangan kepala sekolah, sengaja aku tak mendengar perbincangan kepala sekolah lee teuk, tapi aku tak tahu dia berbincang dengan siapa, mereka ngomongin soal keselamatan si pewaris tunggal Next Corp itu" ucap si namja cantik dengan suara setengah berbisik namun cukup bisa di dengar seisi kelas (?).

"ooooooo" serempak seisi kelas manggut-manggut.

Tapi sayang perbincangan asik mereka terpaksa terhenti oleh suara bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Si namja cantik atau yang biasa dipanggil oleh teman-temannya chullie lalu berlari kecil menuju bangkunya yang sebelumnya mewanti-wanti ke teman sekelasnya untuk gak bilang ke siapa-siapa.

Dan si namja jangkung yang lebih dikenal dengan nama cho kyuhyun membangunkan teman sebangkunya, lee hyukjae –atau sering dipanggil eunhyuk- yang sedari tadi sedang tidur, sepertinya dia melewatkan gossip terhangat di sekolahnya.

"hyukkie, bangun, istirahat sudah selesai" kyuhyun menepuk pundak eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengusapkan tangannya di sekitar bibirnya, memeriksa apakah ada sisa dari hasil tidurnya (?).

.

Itulah perbincangan di kelas 1-1 saat istirahat pertama mereka. Namun dalam waktu sejam, perbincangan rahasia itu merebak ke seantero sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau penyebarnya tidaklah lain dan tidaklah bukan, si raja gossip, Kim Heechul. Ya walaupun, dia sendiri yang mewanti-wanti untuk tak bilang siapa-siapa, tapi hati nurani heechul tak bisa di bantah lagi, semua orang harus tahu ini. Dan dengan kekuatan SMS, berita itu di kirim ke setiap biang gossip di setiap kelas dan alhasil.. dan BOOM berita itu meledak.,

.

_Ruangan Kepala Sekolah.._

Kepala sekolah leeteuk sedang menerima telepon, dia terus membungkukkan badannya, dia terus mengucapkan minta maaf kepada si penelepon. Sepertinya Kepala Sekolah Leeteuk sangat menghormati si penelepon, atau bahkan sangan menakutinya, hal ini terlihat dari raut mukanya sangat pucat.

.

_Dan di tempat sang penelepon.._

"baiklah sekarang anda sudah mengerti kan apa yang harus anda lakukan?" si penelepon menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian menutup teleponnya. Kemudian si penelepon itu menghubungi seseorang lagi.

"siwon-ssi, sepertinya kita harus menggunakan plan B, cepat laksanakan. Jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anakku" si penelepon kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Dari perbincangan itu, sudah dapat di pastikan si penelepon adalah ayang si anak yang harus di lindungi. Yap, dia adalah presdir Next Corp, Lee Yunho.

.

_Kembali lagi ke Next Senior High School.._

Bel istirahat kedua sudah dimulai, seusai guru di kelai 1-1 keluar dari kelas, beberapa murid dari kelas lain masuk ke dalam kelas mendekati Heechul.

"chullie, benarkah itu?" teriak namja yang kepalanya sedikit besar.

"ssst, pelankan suaramu yesung ah" heechul menutup mulut namja yang teriak tadi. Heechul kemudian menceritakan semuanya seperti yang dia ceritakan di depan kelas tadi.

.

Di bangku paling belakang, sesosok namja yang sedang menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur lagi, namun mendengar Yesung berteriak dan mendekati Heechul dia tahu pasti ada berita besar di sekolahnya, dia pin bertanya ke kyuhun yang sedang khusyuk bermain PSPnya.

"kyu, ada berita besar apa?" eunhyuk menaruh kepalanya di meja, dia bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

"penerus Next Corp sekolah di sini" ucap kyuhyun, pandangannya tetap focus pada PSPnya.

.

"lalu, menurutmu siapa si pewaris tunggal itu?" Tanya Yesung pada heecul, namun yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan menggeleng pelan.

"kalian tahu kim kibum anak 1-2, dia teman sekelasku, asal usul keluarganya kan gak jelas, apa mungkin dia?" ucap seorang namja manis, di _name tag _bajunya tertulis Lee Taemin.

"aish, mana mungkin dia, bukannya ada yang bilang kalau ayahnya masuk penjara yah?" seru heechul menimpali.

"ah, bukannya di kelas ini ada juga yang latar belakangnya gak jelas ya?" seorang namja funky ikut menimpal.

Heechul, Yesung dan Taemin serentak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok namja yang sedang tertidur.

"hyukkie? tidak mungkin dia" koor mereka bertiga sambil kembali ke posisi mereka tadi. Si namja funky masih menatap ke eunhyuk "kenapa gak mungkin?"

"key, dengarkan aku, dia memang gak jelas asal-usulnya, tapi kan dia masuk ke sini dengan beasiswa karena kemampuannya di bidang ekonomi dia memang hebat, tapi dia itu kan jarang bergaul, paling kemana-mana kalau gak sama si pecandu game kyuhyun ya sama si jago martial art sungmin. Terus dia sering tidur karena malamnya dia sering nyari uang jadi _street dancer, _dari kabar yang beredar adiknya sedang sakit keras, jadi dia mencari uang untuk mencari biaya untuk adiknya itu" panjang lebar heechul menjelaskan, key hanya manggut-manggut.

"eh, bukannya Lee Sungmin juga keluarganya gak di ketahui ya, dia sekarang saja tinggalnya dengan kyuhyun" yesung.

"benar juga, dengar-dengar sungmin kan dibiayai oleh ayahnya kyuhyun. Eh, tapi tunggu sebentar, ada dua orang lagi yang asal usulnya gak jelas juga, anak baru di kelas 1-3 kalau tidak jelas namanya shim changmin, kalau gak salah dengar, dia ada hubungan dengan presdir Lee Yunho, mereka terlihat sedang minum-minum di sebuah café loh,, dan satu lagi.." heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"siapa?" ucap Taemin tak sabar.

"itu kau Lee Taemin" heechul menjitak kepala lee taemin dengan sangat lembut, yang dijitak meringis kesakitan.

"ya benar, kamu juga gak jelas tau" seru yesung ikut nyolot.

"hei, kasian, kamu gak apa-apa Minnie?" key mengusap-usap kepala taemin. Raut muka taemin mendadak sedih tapi beberapa detik kemudian langsung ceria kembali.

"aku gak apa-apa key" taemin tersenyum pada key.

"jangan-jangan gosip kalian pacaran itu benar hah? Kalian selalu mesra" key yang mendengar perkataan heechul itu langsung salah tingkah,

"ani, ani, aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai adikku, kalian kan tahu dia seperti adikku" key menatap heechul dan yesung bergantian, dia mencoba meyakinkan dengan sorot tatapannya.

"ya, kami hanya teman, tidak ada apa-apa, memang keluargaku enggak jelas, tapi aku sendiri bahkan gak tahu tentang keluargaku sendiri, tapi soal kemungkinan aku pewaris tunggal Next Corp, boleh juga tuh"

Mendengar itu, serempak ketiga namja itu menjitak kepala taemin.

"waddddddaw" teriak sungmin sangat merdu.

.

Semenjak berita itu beredar, terlalu banyak spekulasi yang berpendapat siapa sebenarnya pewaris Next Corp, mereka mencari siswa dengan latar belakang keluarga yang gak jelas. Ada beberapa murid yang jadi tersangka, yaitu Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Lee sungmin, Shim changmin dan Lee Taemin. Mereka dianggap kandidat terkuat, karena asal usul keluarga yang gak jelas.

Fyi, Next Senior High School merupakan sekolah milik Next Corp. Sekolah ini khusus untuk mencetak siswa-siswa yang mumpuni di bidang bisnis. Yang masuk ke sekolah ini juga rata-rata anak dari pengusaha sukses semua dan hanya laki-laki saja yang boleh masuk ke sekolah ini. Entah atas dasar apa presdir Lee Yunho mengambil kebijakan hanya anak lelaki saja yang boleh masuk.

.

"lalu menurutmu siapa yang menyamar jadi polisi?" seru taemin

Teng tong teng tong, bel tanda istirahat kedua telah berakhir.

"aish, bel ini berbunyi di saat yang tak tepat, nanti kita rapat lagi, pulang sekolah kita berkumpul lagi di tempat biasa. Oh iya ku dengar ada dua guru baru, kalian tahu?"

"Siap! Iya, kalau gak salah namanya Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon"

.

.

TBC ^^

Satu lagi hasil ngelamun, berasa pengen bikin FF yang penuh teka-teki dan kejutan,hhe..

RnR please, lanjutin jangan yah?

Maksiiiiiiiiii maksiiiiiiii yang udah, nyempatin baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The NEXT**

Genre : Drama,

Rate : T

Cast :

Yunho, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Changmin, Siwon, Donghae, Kang in, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Key, Taemin, Yesung.

CHAPTER 2

Terlihat seorang namja kurus hendak memasuki gerbang Next Senior High School,, "hoaaaam" si namja itu menguap, dia tak memperdulikan siswa-siswa di sekelilingnya berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"hyukkie, kamu mau masuk tidak?" security yang menjaga gerbang berteriak kepada eunhyuk, dia hendak menutup gerbang sekolah.

"ne" eunhyuk pun berlari.

"hyukkie, tadi malam apa kamu mencari uang lagi?" sapa security itu. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"cepatlah ke aula, akan ada pengumuman dari kepala sekolah" kata security itu seraya menunjuk ke belakang.

"ada apa?" Tanya eunhyuk. "nanti juga kamu tahu, cepat ke sana"

"baiklah" eunhyuk pun berlari lagi ke arah aula yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang.

.

Aula sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid. Eunhyuk celingak celinguk mencari kyuhyun dan sungmin. Namun setelah menelusuri seluruh ruangan dengan matanya, dia tak menemukan mereka.

"hei" tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak eunhyuk.

"ah, kalian ini, membuatku kaget" rupanya orang yang dia cari ada di belakang dia.

"ada pengumuman apa sebenarnya?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"entahlah" jawab kyuhyun singkat. Dia seperti sedang kesal.

"mungkin akan ada pengumuman tentang gossip yang kemarin itu" jawab sungmin.

"the next itu? Kyu, kamu kenapa?" eunhyuk sedari tadi terus memerhatikan kyuhyun.

"PSPku ketinggalan di rumah, tadi sungmin mengajakku buru-buru sih" kyuhyun langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"aish,, mianhae kyuhyun, biasanya juga kamu kan gak pernah terlepas dari hartamu itu. Lagian kita memang sudah terlambat" sungmin mencubit pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan sungmin, dia hendak membalas perbuatan sungmin, namun eunhyuk menghalangi tangan kyuhyun.

"sudah, kepala sekolah sudah naik ke atas panggung"

.

"tes tes.. nyala kan _mic_nya? Selamat pagi anak-anakku" ucap Kepala sekolah leeteuk.

"pagiiiiiiiii" serempak anak-anak menjawabnya.

Kemudian kepala sekolah mengumumkan tentang adanya perubahan peraturan sekolah. Setiap siswa yang akan masuk ke dalam sekolah harus dilakukan pemeriksaan dulu, ya semacam razia. Selain itu, kepala sekolah leeteuk juga mengenalkan kedua guru baru.

"baiklah, saya juga akan mengenalkan kalian kedua guru baru kita. Guru baru kita ini keduanya mengajar pelajaran olah raga. Saya panggilkan saja, guru yang pertama yaitu, Lee Donghae, dia akan mengajar kelas 2"

Namja dengan tubuhnya yang atletis namun tak terlalu tinggi naik ke panggung, dia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Dan yang kedua adalah choi siwon, dia akan mengajar kelas 1" namja dengan tubuhnya yang tak kalah atletis dari Donghae pun naik ke atas panggung. Dia berdiri di samping Donghae, dia mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat lalu menurunkannya kembali, wajahnya datar namun tetap _cool_.

"mungkin pengumumannya cukup sampai di sini dulu. Baiklah anak-anak, Santai, Serius dan Sukses" kepala sekolah leeteuk mengakhiri pengumumannya dengan motto sekolah mereka.

.

"kenapa semua harus ada pemeriksaan dulu? Kita kan bukan para pelajar yang sering tawuran kan?"

Tanya eunhyuk.

"mungkin hal ini masih terkait dengan si The next itu" jawab sungmin.

"sejak kapan kamu suka ngegosip?" kyuhyun masih kesal dengan sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa sih mau lo?'

"kyu, kamu masih kesal dengan sungmin. Ambil saja manfaatnya, biarlah PSPmu istirahat sejenak, daripada nanti kalau kamu pakai terus, PSPmu bisa istirahat selamanya" eunhyuk mencoba mendamaikan mereka. Dia merangkul pundak kyuhyun.

"dengar apa kata hyukkie. Eh, tadi guru yang namanya Siwon, sepertinya dia jutek. Kalau Donghae sangat ramah"

Sungmin pun ikut merangkul kyuhyun.

"jangan tertipu dengan wajah mereka" eunhyuk melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan cepat mendahului.

"eh, kamu mengenal mereka?" kyuhyun berjalan mengimbangi eunhyuk.

"kalau Donghae aku kenal, dia tetangga baruku, dia baru pindah seminggu kemarin, dia itu orangnya aneh sekali, untung dia mengajar di kelas 2." Eunhyuk merinding membayangkan wajah donghae.

"ooh, kalo siwon?" sungmin pun mencoba mendahului jalan mereka berdua.

"entahlah, aku baru mengenalnya"

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun pun akhirnya tiba di kelas mereka. Sungmin pun pamit untuk ke kelasnya.

.

Bel istirahat pertama tanda telah berakhir sudah berbunyi. Eunhyuk, sungmin dan kyuhyun yang menghabiskan istirahat mereka di kantin segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Braakk.. ada yang menabrak eunhyuk. Dia tak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan terjatuh. Si penabrak berlalu begitu saja, terlihat dia menyeringai ketika yang ditabraknya terjatuh.

"kim kibum, apa yang kamu lakukan" sungmin hendak memukul kibum namun ditahan kyuhyun, dia menggelengkan kepalanya 'jangan'.

"mian, aku tak sengaja" kibum tertawa mengejek kemudian pergi.

Eunhyuk berdiri, dia menepuk nepuk celananya seraya berkata "jangan dipikirkan, ayo masuk kelas"

"Tapi kamu gak apa-apa kan?" ucap sungmin.

"aku baik-baik saja, kamu perhatian deh" eunhyuk memegang pipi sungmin dan tersenyum genit. Seketika pipi sungmin pun memerah.

"aisssh. Mulai deh, jangan pernah pegang pipiku lagi" sungmin menyingkirkan tangan eunhyuk. Kyuhyun yang memerhatikan tingkah eunhyuk pun tertawa. Pipi sungmin memang agak sentitif kalau di sentuh.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke kelas mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

.

Heechul, yesung, taemin dan key berkumpul di kantin saat istirahat kedua mereka. "hei, kalian tahu kan, kalau ayahku itu bekerja di bidang jurnalis kan" seru heechul memulai 'rapat' mereka.

"tentu saja" seru yesung.

"chullie kami angkat sebagai ketua karena mempunyai link yang sangat kuat dengan segala hal yang kita butuhkan dalam perkumpulan kita ini" timpal key. Heechul tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Mereka memang mempunyai perkumpulan, namanya IKnow group, mereka bekerja dalam 'pemberitaan' di sekolah. Coba tanya apa saja tentang berita sekolah mereka, mereka pasti tahu, jadwal kepala sekolah ke kamar mandi saja mereka tahu. Bahkan bukan hanya berita di sekolah mereka saja, berita nasional ataupun internasional, coba tanyakan pada mereka. Katanya sih, IKnow juga dapat membatu dalam bidang penyelidikan apapun, tapi mereka tidak dapat menjamin kerahasiaan hasil penyelidikan, kunci mulut (?) mereka sudah rusak sehingga gak bisa di pegang lagi segala rahasia.

"kemarin aku mendapat info dari seseorang yang terpercaya, ternyata ayah kibum memang benar di penjara, dan kalian tahu kenapa ayahnya bisa di penjara? Dulu ayahnya punya perusahaan namun bangkrut karena mereka kalah tender dengan salah satu perusahaan milik Next Corp, padahal kalau perusahaan ayahnya kibum menang tender itu, ada kemungkinan perusahaan ayahnya selamat dari kebangkrutan" heechul berkata dengan sangat serius. Mereka bertiga yang mendengarkan tak kalah serius.

"jadi kibum kita coret saja dari kandidat The Next?" ucap key.

"kita coret saja" heechul mengangguk.

"tunggu dulu, presdir kita kan marganya Lee, berarti anaknya juga Lee kan? Berarti shim changmin bukan dong?" taemin ingin ikut bicara.

"tapi yang pertemuan changmin dengan presdir Lee tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, itu bisa saja jadi petunjuk. Ternyata mereka bertemu tak hanya sekali dua kali, mereka sering bertemu. Bisa saja namanya diganti, jangan remehkan kekuatan presdir Lee, pemalsuan data di sekolah ini pasti gak masalah buat dia."

Ucap ryeowook. Mereka makin serius, mereka tak sadar ryeowook telah duduk diantara mereka.

"wookie, sejak kapan kamu di sini?" mereka berempat terlonjak kaget. Namun ekspresi mereka berempat kembali lagi serius.

"benar kata wookie, eh, apa kalian tidak mendapat info lagi tentang eunhyuk, sungmin, changmin dan" kalimat chullie terhenti "eh, apa kita perlu mengeluarkan taemin dari IKnow group?"

"maksudnya apa? Jangaaaaan " taemin memohon, dia memasang muka memelas.

"ya kami tidak enak saja, masa kami ngomongin tentang kamu di hadapan kamu" key buka suara.

"kwaenchana, aku sama sekali tak ingat tentang masa laluku, aku masuk ke group ini agar kalian mencari tahu tentang masa lalu saya, jadi tak apa-apa, aku juga pernah bilang, kalau aku ternyata The Next, aku sangat bahagia"

"ya sudah, baiklah, apakah ada info terbaru lagi?" Mereka menggeleng.

"hei, wookie, kamu mau masuk group kami?" ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

"kamu boleh masuk, asal bisa mendapatkan info tentang sekiranya berhubungan dengan The Next."

"siap" ryeowook berdiri dan memberi hormat pada heechul.

.

Kelas 1-3 baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga. Namja jangkung yang bernama changmin sedang membereskan bola basket bekas olahraga tadi. Siwon mendekatinya, setengah berbisik "berhati-hatilah" kemudian dia pergi. Tanpa menoleh ke siwon, dia menyeringai. Yesung dan key yang berada tak jauh dari situ memerhatikan mereka.

.

.

_Jam pulang sekolah sekolah.._

Changmin sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Teleponnya berdering, dia melihat layarnya, setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, dia menarik nafas dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku akan menjaganya"

.

Di parkiran mobil Next High School, changmin sedang duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya, dia memerhatikan siswa yang melewati mobilnya. Tatapannya menajam ketika dia melihat sosok yang di tunggunya, namja kecil. Dia keluar dari mobil dan terus memerhatikannya. Tiba-tiba dia berlari ketika sosok yang diperhatikannya sedang mengalami bahaya. Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sepertinya hendak menabrak namja kecil itu. Dia pun berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Beberapa detik lagi sosok itu akan tertabrak, tapi ternyata ada sosok namja dengan tubuh atletis yang menarik namja kecil itu. Changmin yang melihatnya berhenti.

Si namja kecil berada dalam pelukan si namja atletis, "taemin, kamu tak apa-apa?" si namja kecil yang ditanya tak menjawab, dia masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"taemin" si namja atletis menepuk-nepuk pipi taemin yang lembut sampai meninggalkan cap tangan berwarna merah di pipinya.

"sakit" taemin meringis.

"mana yang sakit?" tanya si namja atletis lagi

"pipikuuuuuuu" taemin memegang pipinya.

"ah, mian, mian, terlalu keras yah?" ucap si namja atletis seraya membantu taemin untuk berdiri.

"tidak apa-apa, kamsahamnida, sudah menolong saya" taemin membungkukan badannya.

Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari taemin dan siwon, tersenyum melihat 'keakraban' yang dimiliki mereka. Lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih saling membungkukkan badan mereka (?).

.

Di tempat lain namun masih di waktu yang sama dengan kejadian tadi..

Sekolah sudah sepi, namun kyuhyun dan eunhyuk masih di kelasnya. Sungmin menunggu di depan kelas. [fyi, sungmin kelas 2-1],,

"kalian lagi ngapain sih, lama amat" ucap sungmin saat kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "ayo kita pulang, aku rindu dengannya" kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin.

"PSPmu tak akan kemana-mana" ucap hyuk.

"hyukkiiiiie" dari belakang, seseorang memanggil eunhyuk, merasa ada yang memanggilnya, eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang. Tapi eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan sungmin dan kyuhyun, dia mengajak mereka untuk berlari.

"ada apa?" sungmin ikut berlari walau dia tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya. "kyuhyun, bukankah dia guru olahraga kita yang baru?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari melihat ke belakang sebentar "iya, dia Lee donghae. Kenapa kita lari darinya hyukkie?"

"aiiissh, dia mengejar kita, cepat lariiiiiii" eunhyuk menambah kecepatan larinya.

"chagiyaaaaaaaaaaa" seru orang yang mengejar eunhyuk.

"mwo, apa aku tak salah dengar?" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, dia gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" teriak eunhyuk

"apa salahnya kalau gay? Aku juga kan suka kamu hyukkie?" sungmin berhenti berlari. Mendengar itu eunhyuk pun berhenti mendadak, dia shock mendengar apa yang di ucapkan sungmin. Kyuhyun yang masih berlari tak dapat mengerem karena eunhyuk gak ngasih sinyal untuk berhenti (?). Tabrakan pun tak terelakan, kyuhyun menabrak eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. Eunhyuk tak dapat menahan kecepatan lari kyuhyun dan berat badan kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terjengkang ke belakang. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, badannya dapat merasakan kerasnya permukaan tanah dan bibirnya pun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang…. hangat.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, sungmin menarik kyuhyun dari tubuh eunhyuk. "kamu baik-baik saja hyukkie?" sungmin membantu eunhyuk untuk berdiri. Eunhyuk yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk baju eunhyuk yang kotor. Donghae pun datang, sama dengan yang dilakukan sungmin, dia bertanya "kamu baik-baik saja kan?" sambil menepuk-nepuk celana eunhyuk yang kotor.

Setelah beberapa menit, eunhyuk tersadar dari bengongya "YA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga, kini giliran sungmin dan donghae yang bengong. Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tanah, dia memegang bibirnya dengan senyum-senyum. Dia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

..

..

. TBC ya …

Jadi siapa yang bakal dipilih eunhyuk? Kyuhyun? Sungmin? Atau donghae?

Apa hubungan yang dimiliki siwon, changmin dan taemin?

Apakah IKnow group dapat menemukan siapa The Next?

Siapa sebenarnya The Next itu?

/

/

Update kilaaaaat..

Maksiiiii yang udah nyempatin baca… ^^

Banyak yang nebak The Next itu hyukkie yah.. baiklah, mari kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya..

Oia maaf ya kalo ngerasa FFnya beda dari yang lain,, ini caraku bikin ff, jadi mohon biarkan aku menulis ff ini dengan caraku ^^

Kalau masalah pair,, masih bingung, mau kyuhyuk, hyukmin, haehyuk, kyumin atau siapa,,hhe..

Siwon+taemin=(?) Jadiin pair jangan?

Yg sebelumnya udah ng'review, maksi banyak ya..

Mohon di review lagi,hhe,,

*bow


	3. Chapter 3

**The NEXT**

Genre : Drama,fantasy

Rate : T

Cast :

Yunho, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Changmin, kibum, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Key, Taemin, Yesung.

**Chapter 3**

_Di rumah eunhyuk.._

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang sangat jauh dari kata empuk. Dia melirik ke arah jam digitalnya tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya, 08.34 PM. Dia kemudian terbangun, tampak dia sedang berpikir, haruskah dia bekerja, sedetik kemudian dia berbaring kembali di kasurnya. Kejadian tadi sore masih membekas di ingatannya.

Donghae yang mengejarnya dan memanggilnya chagi, sungmin yang bilang "aku juga suka kamu hyukkie", dan bibir kyuhyun yang menempel di bibirnya.

"arrrrrrrgh" eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya ke kasur beberapa kali.

Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menonton televisi, rupanya sedang di putar MV _orange caramel_ yang _magic girl._ Entah dapat imajinasi darimana tiba-tiba member orange caramel berubah menjadi, donghae, sungmin dan kyuhyun. Mereka menari di kepala eunhyuk, eunhyuk mencoba menghalau imajinasinya, tapi tak berguna. Tiba pada part setiap member menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mereka, satu persatu mereka menampakkan wajah mereka yang sedang menyeringai -stop, imajinasinya sampai sini saja ^^- dan anehnya kenapa setiap membayangkan wajah donghae, detak jantungnya semakin berdetak tak normal.

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" semalaman eunhyuk tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia juga mengkhawatirkan bagaimana nanti jika IKnow group tahu kejadian kemarin, bisa heboh sesekolah. Dan reputasinya, bisa mendadak hancur seketika.

.

.

Besok paginya, saat di bis yang menuju sekolahnya, dia bertemu dengan taemin. Dia menyapanya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"kamu kenapa?" taemin memulai obrolan.

"aku sedang malas masuk sekolah"

"iya, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bolos?"

Eunhyuk awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya dia ikut untuk membolos juga. Mereka mengganti seragam mereka. Tak usah ditanya mereka dapat baju ganti darimana, mereka berdua sudah terbiasa kerja paruh waktu seusai pulang sekolah, untuk mengefektifkan waktu agar mereka tak usah pulang ke rumah dulu untuk mengganti pakaian.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok namja yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Namja itu kemudian menelepon "changmin, tuan muda tidak masuk sekolah, cepat kirim beberapa pengawal lagi ke taman kota"

.

.

Esok harinya, seperti yang dikatakan kepala sekolah Leeteuk, akan ada pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke area sekolah. Setiap siswa digeledah. Kini giliran Eunhyuk.

Glek, dia susah sekali menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Di hadapannya kini ada seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang senyum ceria, lebih ke arah senyum genit sih.

"berikan tas mu" Eunhyuk menyerahkan tasnya. "buku, pensil, bolpoin, buku, buku, komik? Kamu suka dengan One Piece?" eunhyuk memberikan gummy smilenya. "obat apa ini?" donghae mengeluarkan obat yang berada pada botol kecil. "hanya obat untuk sakit perut". donghae tersenyum tipis.

"dan celana jeans?" donghae mengeluarkan celana eunhyuk dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas.

"baiklah rentangkan tanganmu" eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya. "maaf" Tangan donghae mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian atas eunhyuk, dia berhenti cukup lama di dada eunhyuk, mendekatkan kupingnya tepat di jantung eunhyuk. "kamu tak usah gugup bila dekat denganku, jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali" kemudian donghae melanjutkan kegiatan meraba-rabanya (?). '_Itu kamuflase! saya yakin dia punya niat terselubung_' batin eunhyuk. wajah eunhyuk memerah.

"sudah beres, pergilah, next, eh, tunggu" donghae berjalan ke arah eunhyuk. Dia berbisik "jangan bolos lagi yah"

Eunhyuk menoleh perlahan, donghae tersenyum genit lagi, glek, hanya beberapa centi jarak wajah mereka. tersadar, Eunhyuk segera berlari.

.

'fiuh' batin eunhyuk. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan berlari kemudian, dia bergidik ketika melihat donghae. '_apa setiap hari harus seperti ini' _eunhyuk makin bergidik saja.

Akan tetapi, eunhyuk terbebas dari donghae, belum dengan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah menunggu eunhyuk di depan kelas. Sebenarnya eunhyuk enggan mendekati mereka. Bagi dirinya, hubungan khusus pria dengan pria, masih tabu.

"mmh, masalah yang kemarin, mmh,,," eunhyuk menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya, dia sedang berpikir mencari kata yang pas agar tak menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya, dia tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

"kita lupakan saja yang kemarin, anggap aku juga tak mengatakannya" sungmin merangkul pundak eunhyuk.

"benarkah?" eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang sungmin dan memberikan senyum khasnya.

"kemarin, kamu bolos gara-gara ini kan? kita akan seperti biasa lagi kan? Kamu jangan sampai bolos lagi ya" eunhyuk mengangguk "baiklah aku akan ke kelas dulu" sungmin melambaikan tangannya, eunhyuk membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya juga.

Dia hendak masuk ke dalam kelas, namun dihadapannya ada kyuhyun, dia lupa. Mukanya langsung memerah ketika mengingat yang terjadi kemarin, sama halnya dengan kyuhyun, mukanya memerah juga.

"ayo kita masuk" ajak eunhyuk memecahkan kecanggungan di antara keduanya. Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan kyuhyun untuk masuk duluan. Kyuhyun menolak "kau saja duluan". Eunhyuk pun masuk duluan. Kyuhyun mengekor eunhyuk, dia perhatikan terus punggung eunhyuk. Dia serasa ingin memeluknya dari belakang.

Eunhyuk sudah duduk dibangkunya. "kyu, yang kemarin, bisakah kamu tak menceritakan itu kepada siapa pun? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku" eunhyuk menunduk malu.

"aku sudah lupa" ucap kyuhyun dengan dingin. Padahal hatinya sedang merasakan sensasi seperti melihat kembang api. 'itu juga ciuman pertamaku'. Kyuhyun tersipu malu jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. "kenapa senyum-senyum kyu? tumben gak main PSP lagi?" berasa kepergok, kyuhyun gelagapan, "ketinggalan" jawaban kyuhyun tak pikir panjang. "aku juga sudah bosan"

"mworago? bukankah kamu tak bisa lepas dari hartamu itu? apa ada yang bisa memisahkanmu dari PSPmu itu? apa itu? wah, hebat sekali, ini kejadian yang sangat langka" pertanyaan eunhyuk yang panjang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan plus senyuman termanis yang dimiliki oleh kyuhyun.

'_itu kamu hyukkie_' batin kyuhyun.

"berhenti tersenyum seperti itu kyu, sumpah, itu senyummu yang paling menakutkan yang pernah kulihat" eunhyuk menggeserkan tempat duduknya.

"hari ini kamu sangat aneh kyu" mendengar ucapan eunhyuk seperti itu, kyuhyun memberikan eunhyuk hadiah sebuah jitakan.

.

'_ku anggap masalah kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah selesai. Tinggal masalah donghae'. dan IKnow group tak mengetahui hal ini sepertinya. aman_ batin eunhyuk.

Dia merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang. Tanpa dia ketahui, sungmin dan kyuhyun sedang memikirkan bagaimana mencari waktu yang tepat dan moment yang pas untuk menembak dirinya.

.

.

Di Perusahaan Next Corp.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya presdir Lee.

"dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia tak mau pulang ke rumah" jawab seorang pemuda.

"tak apa, selama dia masih bisa mengurus hidupnya, kau jaga terus dia. Bagaimana dengan siwon?"

"katanya belum ada perkembangan yang berarti tuan. Hanya saja musuh yang anda curigai mulai bertindak, kemarin ketika tuan muda di taman kota, dia sedang membuntuti tuan muda"

"baiklah. Jaga terus anakku. Jangan sampai dia terluka. Aku tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya."

"saya khawatir dengan kesehatan tuan muda. Pagi sampai sore hari dia bersekolah. Malam harinya dia bekerja"

"dia sendiri yang mau. Biarkan saja. Kamu sudah selesai, pergilah. Jangan lupa apapun yang terjadi padanya segera lapor pada saya"

Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan presdir Lee.

Presdir Lee membuka IPhonenya, wallpapernya photo dirinya yang sedang merangkul seorang remaja yang sedang tersenyum gembira. Dia memandang lekat remaja itu "tuan mudaku, kamu akan baik-baik saja kan? Appa ingin bertemu lagi denganmu"

_Flashback.._

"appa, aku ingin seperti appa, aku akan menjadi pebisnis yang sangat hebat"

"bagus, kalahkan appa kalau begitu"

"aku pasti mengalahkan appa"

.

"appa, aku ingin pergi, aku tak ingin terus berada pada bayang-bayang appa"

.

"appa, kalau saja appa tak terlalu sibuk, mungkin eomma tak akan pergi"

.

"appa, aku tak ingin seperti appa lagi"

.

"presdir Lee, tuan muda kecelakaan"

_flashback end.._

.

.

IKnow group sedang berkumpul di ruang seni. "jadi kau adik tirinya changmin? Selamat kamu sudah menemukan saudaramu, sekarang kamu tak hidup sendiri lagi" heechul memeluk taemin.

"jadi ibumu menikah dengan ayahnya changmin ya?" ucap key

"ne, aku bahagia, dulu aku mengira, kalau aku dibuang oleh keluargaku, ternyata aku memang hilang saat keluargaku berlibur ke gunung, aku terjatuh ke sungai dan kemudian hilang ingatan"

"kamu harus berterima kasih, karena changmin sudah memberitahumu" ucap yesung.

"lalu siwon? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"kemarin dia hanya menyelamatkanku" semuanya hening. Mereka sebenarnya masih bingung sebenarnya ada apa. Mereka merasa cerita hidup taemin belum lengkap.

"oh iya, aku kemarin ke rumah bibiku. Rupanya rumahnya dekat dengan tempat eunhyuk ng'kost. Dan ternyata eunhyuk tinggal sendirian disana. Dia tak punya adik"

"benarkah itu?" ucap heechul

.

_Flashback.._

Taemin dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah dari taman kota. Dia bertemu dengan changmin dijalan.

Changmin tersenyum padanya. Dia kemudian memeluk taemin.

"aku merindukanmu"

_Flashback end.._

.

'

"hyukkie, bangun, sudah ada guru" eunhyuk terbangun.

Dua jam lagi pulang sekolah, tapi kantuknya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dia memang kurang tidur.

Eunhyuk sedang memerhatikan gurunya, dia mengacungkan tangannya.

"ya, lee hyukjae, kamu ingin menjawab? Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

"aniya, aku ingin ke UKS, sonsaengnim, aku sedang tak enak badan"

"wajahmu pucat sekali, ya pergilah" eunhyuk segera pergi ke UKS, sebelumnya dia membawa obat yang berada di tasnya.

Keluar dari kelas, dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sampai di UKS, dia segera meminum obatnya dan berbaring di ranjang.

"nado saranghae, hae" eunhyuk mengigau.

.

"hyukkie, kamu masih sakit? Aku membawakan tas mu, ayo kami antar kamu pulang" seorang namja jangkung membuka pintu UKS, namun tak ada siapa-siapa.

"dia tak ada ming" ucap kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang sedang duduk di depan UKS. Merasa tak percaya, dia pun masuk ke dalam.

"coba kamu telepon" kyuhyun segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon eunhyuk.

Terdengar suara telepon berdering. Sungmin mencari arah suara itu.

"bukankah ini Handphone hyukkie?" sungmin mengambil telepon di bawah ranjang.

"lalu kemana yang punya telepon?"

.

.

.

TBC..

"_taemin menghilang"_

"_kibum juga"_

"_security itu hilang juga", "bukankah securit termasuk pengawal tuan muda juga?"_

.

"_donghae dimana? Jangan-jangan dia menyulik hyukkie tersayangku"_

_.  
_

_"jangan menangis hyukkie"  
_

...

Mian, lagi gak punya ide lagi,hhe.. ceritanya jadi gak rame lg yah? malah aku pikir kayak sinetron banget, hha..

Mungkin 2 chapter lagi tamat..

Makasih buat yg udah sempet baca dan review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**The NEXT**

Genre : Drama,

Rate : T

Cast :

Yunho, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Changmin, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Key, Taemin, Yesung, Junsu.

* * *

Chapter 4

"siwon hyung, tuan muda menghilang"seseorang berbicara dengan siwon di telepon.

"aku sudah tahu. Sekarang kamu dimana?" jawab siwon tenang

"aku masih di sekolah"

"aku sudah mendapatkan info dimana tuan muda berada, kamu dan adikmu lebih baik segera menyusul ke sana, changmin"

"taemin menghilang"

"bagaimana bisa taemin menghilang?"

"entahlah, aku sudah mencarinya di sekolah, tapi aku tak menemukannya."

"baiklah, lebih baik kamu pergi ke tempat tuan muda sekarang, akan ku suruh orang lain untuk mencari taemin"

"baik, siwon" changmin menutup teleponnya dan segera pergi.

.

"kibum juga menghilang" seorang informan sedang mengobrol dengan siwon.

"apa dia yang membawa tuan muda pergi" gumam siwon.

"seorang siswa melihat eunhyuk dan kibum saat pulang sekolah. Namun saat di gerbang sekolah, kibum kembali lagi ke kelas dan tuan muda pergi dengan security yang sering mengobrol dengan tuan muda dan security itu hilang juga"

"bukankah security itu salah satu pengawal tuan muda juga?"

"ya, tapi tuan muda tidak mengetahui mengenai pengawalannya di sekolah ini. Dia hanya mengetahui siwon-ssi sebagai pengawalnya."

"mmh, baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya" siwon menuju kembali ke mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

.

"sepertinya hyukkie tak ada di rumah, dimana dia? Apa dia tak tahu aku sangat mencemaskannya?" kyuhyun mengintip ke dalam rumah hyukkie dari jendela. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama hyukkie beberapa kali,

"apa kamu tadi melihat donghae?" tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"jangan-jangan" kata kyuhyun dan sungmin berbarengan.

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah donghae dan mereka tak menemukan namja

"donghae dimana sih? Jangan-jangan dia menyulik hyukkie tersayangku" ujar sungmin.

"awas saja kalau dia berani ngapa-ngapain hyukkie, Hyukkie milikku" kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

.

"apa kamu sudah menemukan tuan muda?" presdir Lee menelepon siwon

"saya sedang menuju ke tempatnya tuan"

"donghae pasti sedang bersama dia, jangan biarkan bocah sialan itu mendekati hyukkie"

.

_Di tempat Eunhyuk berada.._

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat ke sekeliling, 'dimana ini?' kamarnya terasa asing.

"ah, ini kan kamar junsu"

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hendak keluar, terdengar dua orang sedang mengobrol. 'junsu sedang mengobrol dengan siapa?'

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mematung setelah melihat siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan junsu.

"ss-sonsaengnim" eunhyuk memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"bagaimana anda bisa ada di sini" eunhyuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"hyukkie, kamu sudah bangun, sini duduk" junsu menepuk sofa, menyuruh eunhyuk untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia pun menurutinya.

"bagaimana dia ada di sini?" eunhyuk bertanya pada junsu.

"dia temanku" eunhyuk manggut-manggut.

"hyung, apa tak apa-apa hyung kabur dari tempat kerja?" tanya eunhyuk.

"tenang saja, aku kan pengawalmu, sebentar lagi siwon pasti datang dengan pengawal yang lain. Lagian security di sekolah kan bukan aku saja."

"ssst" eunhyuk menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, dia melirik ke donghae.

"dia sudah tahu, dia akan merahasiakannya" junsu tersenyum.

"sonsaeng-nim, bisakah anda tak melihatku seperti itu" eunhyuk mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan donghae yang terus melihatnya.

"kamu mirip sekali dengan hyukjin, ah, aku rindu dengannya"

Mendengar kata hyukjin, mata eunhyuk langsung membulat.

"da-darimana kau tahu tentang hyukjin hyung, dia ssu-dah tak ada" eunhyuk terbata-bata. Matanya memerah, dia juga sangat merindukan orang yang bernama Lee hyukjin itu.

"aku teman dekatnya. Dulu kami amat sangat dekat" ucap donghae lirih.

Eunhyuk menunduk, dia tak tahan lagi menahan air matanya.

"aku merindukannya" donghae mendekatinya,

"aku ambil minum dulu" junsu seakan mengerti, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dapur.

"hyukkie, jangan menangis" donghae memeluk eunhyuk.

Untuk beberapa saat, eunhyuk merasa nyaman dengan pelukan donghae, dia juga merasakan aroma seseorang yang sedang dirindukannya.

"mian, bisakah anda melepaskan pelukan anda, aku merasa sesak" eunhyuk sedikit berontak, dia ingin melepaskan pelukan donghae, namun donghae malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku merindukanmu, hyukjin" donghae tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

Eunhyuk makin berontak, "aku bukan hyukjin hyung" teriak eunhyuk.

Braaakkkk.. suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya. Seseorang menarik donghae dan..

Buukkk... donghae terpelanting.

"apa yang kamu lakukan dengan tuan muda?" teriak siwon.

Mendengar keributan di ruang tamu, junsu keluar dari dapur.

Mengerti apa yang terjadi. Junsu segera berlari ke arah donghae. Dia mencoba menghalangi siwon.

"menyingkir dari pandanganku. Bukankah kamu tahu tuan besar menyuruh kita untuk tak membiarkan donghae menemui tuan muda"

Junsu hanya terdiam.

"hentikan itu siwon hyung, aku tak apa-apa. Dia hanya mencoba menenangkanku" eunhyuk mencoba menghentikan siwon. Sebenarnya dia sendiri merasa tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya melarang donghae bertemu dengannya, tapi melihat donghae diperlakukan seperti itu, dia merasa dadanya sangat sakit.

"ayo kita pergi. Junsu hyung aku pergi dulu" ucap eunhyuk sambil memandang donghae, yang dipandang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"mian, fishy" mendengar kata _fishy_, donghae mendongak, dia melihat ke arah eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memegang mulutnya, dia heran kenapa mulutnya berkata seperti itu. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

_Di parkiran mobil._

"changmin, sedang apa kamu di sini?" eunhyuk memandang heran ke changmin. Changmin sedang membukakan pintu mobil.

"dia pengawal anda tuan muda" jawab siwon.

"mengapa pengawalku makin banyak saja. Sebenarnya di sekolah ada berapa pengawalku?" gerutu eunhyuk, dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"tuan besar ingin bertemu dengan anda" siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk.

"baiklah" eunhyuk pasrah. Sebenarnya dia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Tapi dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada ayahnya. Tentang donghae.

.

_Flashback.._

Dalam mimpi eunhyuk.

"apa kamu tahu ikan apa yang manis?" tanya seorang namja. Dia sedang berbaring di pangkuan seorang namja yang sangat lembut.

"emang ada?" jawab namja lainnya dengan lembut.

"ada dong, i..kan kamu"

"gariiiing"

"saranghae" ucap si namja.

"nado saranghae, hae"

.

Eunhyuk terbangun, dia tadi memimpikan siapa. Dia merasa si namja yang lembut adalah dirinya, dan siapa orang yang ada di pangkuannya. Hae? Apa itu donghae?

Sepertinya dia harus bertemu dengan donghae. Dia keluar dari UKS, dia melihat jam, 30 menit lagi baru bubar sekolah. Dia mencengkeram dadanya, tiba-tiba dadanya sakit. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja, tasnya biar nanti dia minta kyuhyun yang bawakan. Dia menuju gerbang sekolah, dia berpapasan dengan kibum.

"mau kemana?" tanya eunhyuk ramah.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab kibum dingin

Eunhyuk dan kibum sampai di gerbang sekolah. Eunhyuk menghampiri junsu, dia berbisik.

"aku ingin pulang, bolehkah aku ikut menumpang di rumahmu? Dadaku sakit lagi, kalau pengawalku tahu, appa pasti akan bertindak, aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" jawab junsu.

Sedangkan kibum, dia sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu security, dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop, lalu pergi. Eunhyuk melihat itu, tapi tak memperdulikannya.

Eunhyuk dan junsu pun segera pergi.

_Flashback end.._

Eunhyuk mengetahui kalau junsu adalah pengawalnya, karena junsu sendiri yang bilang.

Saat itu, saat dia pulang dari bekerja, eunhyuk dihadang perampok, dan si situlah junsu menampakkan dirinya (?).

.

_Di kediaman Presdir Lee.._

"kamarku tak ada perubahan" eunhyuk sedang berada di kamarnya, dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya, dia menempelkan telunjuknya di meja "dan bersih" . Siwon tersenyum.

"tuan besar menyuruh kepala pelayan untuk membersihkannya setiap hari.

"aku ingin tidur, kamu bisa keluar sekarang"

"baiklah, jika tuan muda butuh sesuatu, aku ada di luar"

"iya, iya,, kamu masih memanggilku tuan muda, ku bilang panggil saja hyukkie"

.

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasakan ada yang memegang keningnya.

"kamu sudah bangun? Mian, appa mengganggu tidurmu?"

Eunhyuk menggeliat. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Presdir Lee kemudian memeluk eunhyuk. "appa sangat merindukanmu"

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"appa, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"tanyakanlah" presdir Lee melepaskan pelukannya.

"mengapa dulu appa tidak menyetujui hubungan hyukjin hyung dengan donghae hyung?"

"mereka sama-sama laki-laki, mereka tak akan menghasilkan keturunan, appa membutuhkan keturunan untuk meneruskan keluarga Lee"

"tapi appa, sepertinya, aku juga menyukai donghae hyung"

Presdir Lee terdiam, mendengar anak kesayangannya seperti itu.

"kamu tidak bercanda kan?" eunhyuk menggeleng.

"kamu tahu kan jantung hyungmu ada di dadamu, yang kamu rasakan itu adalah perasaan hyungmu. Kamu harus tahu itu. Dan wajah kamu itu mirip dengan hyungmu, kalaupun donghae mendekatimu, dia hanya menganggapmu adalah Lee Hyukjin." Bentak Presdir Lee.

"Ucamkan itu. Istirahatlah, renungkan lagi perasaanmu" nada presdir Lee melembut.

Dia berjalan keluar kamar.

Eunhyuk merenungkan perkataan ayahnya. Benarkah itu?

Ini perasaan hyungnya atau perasaan dirinya?

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Sekarang udah pada tahu kan siapa The Next..

Ceritanya makin meng'GAJE aja,hhe.. idenya pada ngilang..

1 chapter lagi tamat..

Gomawo yang udah nyempetin baca, dan yang udah ng'review,,

*bowing


	5. Chapter 5

**The NEXT**

Genre : Drama,

Rate : T

Cast : Yunho, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Changmin, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Key, Taemin, Yesung, Junsu.

Chapter 5

* * *

_Di kediaman Presdir Lee.._

"tuan muda hyukkie, ada teman anda menunggu di ruang tamu" siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Di dalam kamar eunhyuk sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

'teman? seumur hidupku belum pernah ada teman yang main ke rumahku' pikir eunhyuk.

"suruh mereka ke sini saja" ucap hyukkie malas.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu di ketuk lagi.

"hyukkiiiiiiie"

"hyukkie"

'sepertinya aku mengenal suara mereka, ah tak mungkin mereka ke sini, mereka kan tak tahu aku anak presdir Lee'

Eunhyuk membukakan pintu kamarnya, dan seketika eunhyuk menerima pelukan dari dua namja.

"hyukkie, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

"hyukkie, kamu baik-baik saja"

"a-ku b-baik saja, tapi, kyu, ming, kenapa kalian tahu aku ada di sini?" eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan kyuhyun. Pelukan mereka membuatnya susah untuk bernafas.

"ini kan rumahmu, tentu saja aku tahu" jawab kyuhyun, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"dari mana kalian tahu hal ini" eunhyuk duduk di kasurnya.

"mmh, kamu saja yang cerita ming" kyuhyun menyenggol pundak sungmin.

"kamu saja kyu" sungmin balas menyenggol.

"aiish, kamu saja, kamu yang punya peran, kamu kan atasanku" kyuhyun menyenggol balik.

"kamu juga punya peran tahu, karena kamu bawahanku, ku perintahkan kamu untuk menjelaskannya"

"aiissh, peran, atasan, bawahan, aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, lebih baik kalian selesaikan acara menyenggol-menyenggol kalian itu, aku pergi saja" eunhyuk berjalan keluar kamar.

"eiiiits, mau kemana kamu, baiklah, kami akan menjelaskan" sungmin menahan tangan eunhyuk dan menariknya untuk duduk di kasurnya kembali. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang letaknya di samping kasur.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, "mmh, ku mulai darimana yah? Kamu saja yang cerita kyu"

"Lee Sungmin" pekik eunhyuk kesal, eunhyuk menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"huwaaaaaaaa, kamu lucu sekali hyukkie, kamu sangat imut" ucap sungmin, dia bertepuk tangan.

"benaaaaar" kyu ikut bertepuk tangan.

Pletak.. pletak..

"ah, ya, baik baik, aku akan cerita" sungmin menarik nafas panjang lagi.

"sebenarnya kami adalah polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu. Umm, tapi sebenarnya ada misi lain sih, tapi menjagamu adalah salah satu misi kami, makanya kami menyamar jadi murid di sekolah itu"

"j-jadi kalian polisi? Astagaaa, berapa umur kalian kalau begitu" eunhyuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"umm, tak telalu jauh denganmu, 5-6 tahun lah, ah, tak terlalu jauh kan?"

"kami terlihat muda yah? Ming, kita memang awet muda" kyuhyun menyeringai dan mengajak sungmin berhigh five.

"tentu saja" sungmin sibuk beraegyo ria, mengacuhkan ajakan high five kyuhyun.

Dan eunhyuk, ekspresi mukanya tak bisa diartikan, merasa aneh, kyuhyun yang dingin telah hilang, sungmin yang menjadi genit, apakah ini sifat asli mereka?

.

Mari kita tinggalkan eunhyuk, sungmin serta kyuhyun dan kita beranjak ke tempat donghae berada..

Donghae masih berada di rumah junsu. Dia sedang duduk malas di sofa, badannya setengah melorot ke bawah, matanya terpejam.

'hyukjin, appa mu masih tak suka denganku, dan adikmu hyukkie, wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, apalagi ketika melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, aku merasa kamu ada di sampingku' donghae tersenyum getir, tersirat dari senyumnya ada kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

'aku sangat merindukanmu, hyukjin ah'

_Flashback.._

Di apartemen Donghae..

"fishy, appa tak ingin kita bertemu lagi" seorang namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjin duduk di samping donghae.

"lalu kamu ingin bagaimana?" donghae memeluknya

"aku tak tahu, apa aku harus menuruti apa kata appa, hae?" hyukjin menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak donghae.

"ikuti saja apa kata hatimu"

"aku ingin selalu bersamamu tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku juga, aku tak ingin meninggalkan hyukkie"

"aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kapan-kapan ajaklah dia ke sini"

Kriiiiing,, kriiiingg.. Handphone hyukjin berdering.

"appa, hae" hyukjin memandang hae. Donghae membalasnya dengan tatapan 'angkat saja'

…..

Hyukjin menangis setelah menutup teleponnya.

"ada apa" ucap donghae seraya menghapus air mata di pipi hyukjin.

"h-hyukkie.." hyukjin terisak, dia tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"ada apa dengannya?" hyukjin masih terdiam, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir, dadanya terasa sesak.

"tarik nafas dulu, buang perlahan, dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Hyukjin menarik nafas panjang, dan membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"h-hyukkie,hiks, k-kecelakaan, keadaannya kritis, hiks, hiks" suara hyukjin parau.

"tenanglah, percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia di rumah sakit mana, biar aku mengantarmu" donghae memeluk hyukjin, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung hyukjin dengan lembut, menenangkannya.

.

Di parkiran Rumah Sakit..

"biar aku saja yang turun, lebih baik kamu pulang saja" hyukjin menahan tangan donghae, ketika donghae melepaskan seatbeltnya. Donghae menatapnya. "aku baik-baik saja" hyukjin memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"baiklah, telepon aku bila terjadi sesuatu" donghae memasang kembali seatbeltnya.

"I will" hyukjin mengecup kening donghae.

Hyukjin membuka pintu, dia hendak keluar mobil namun tangannya tertahan. Donghae menariknya kembali.

"saranghaeyo" donghae mengecup bibir hyukjin.

.

"bagaimana keadaan hyukkie? Dimana appa?" tanya hyukjin ketika sampai UGD, siwon sudah ada di sana.

"tuan besar sedang bersama dokter, dokter sedang menjelaskan keadaan hyukie" ucap siwon, kepalanya menunduk.

"kenapa hyukkie bisa kecelakaan?"

"mereka bertengkar, tuan muda kabur, dan kecelakaan, dia lemah jantung, arrrrgghh, ini semua salahku" ucapnya cepat, siwon memegang kepalanya.

"tenangkan dirimu siwon, ceritakan perlahan" hyukjin menenangkan siwon, padahal mendengar ucapan siwon, dia menyadari sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"tuan muda bertengkar dengan tuan besar, dia bertengkar karena tuan muda merasa tuan besar yang menyebabkan nyonya besar meninggal. Kemudian dia kabur dari rumah, dia membawa mobilku, dan kemudian kecelakaan terjadi. Dokter sempat bilang, karena telah terjadi hantaman yang keras di dada tuan muda, jantungnya menjadi lemah, harus dilakukan operasi" mata siwon memerah. Dia kemudian berlutut, memegang kaki hyukjin.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaga tuan muda, ini semua kesalahanku, aku tak tahu darimana tuan muda mendapatkan kunci mobilku, ini semua salahku" siwon setengah mati menahan tangisnya.

Hyukjin terdiam, air matanya mengalir lagi, apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia juga tak ingin kehilangan adiknya itu.

"ini bukan salahmu, berdirilah" hyukjin mencoba mengangkat tangan siwon.

"ini salahku" siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki hyukjin.

"siwon ah, ku perintahkan kamu untuk berdiri" bentak hyukjin.

Siwon berdiri, kepalanya menunduk, dia tak berani menatap hyukjin. Hyukjin terduduk lemas di kursi, kepalanya bersender pada tembok, dia memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, dia menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menangis, di sampingnya berdiri siwon.

Hyukjin merasakan ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya, dia membuka matanya dan menoleh pelan.

"bagaimana keadaan hyukkie appa?"

"jantungnya semakin lemah, dia harus segera melakukan operasi jantung, namun dia harus menunggu donor jantung dulu" suara presdir Lee datar, namun hyukjin yakin, appanya sedang menahan untuk tak menangis, dia tahu appanya tak pernah menangis di depan siapapun.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"hyukkie, ayo bangun, hyung di sini, mana yang sakit? Apa seluruh badanmu sakit? Ku mohon bangunlah, berani sekali kamu membuat kami khawatir, kamu anak nakal" hyukjin berdiri di samping eunhyuk yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"hyukkie, aku akan berikan jantungku, tapi kamu harus berjanji padaku" hyukjin berbisik pada eunhyuk.

"tapi kamu harus sedikit bersabar ya"

.

"fishy, aku ingin bertemu, temui aku di tempat biasa ya" hyukjin menelepon donghae.

.

"Hae, sepertinya sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" hyukjin memulai pembicaraan. Kini mereka sedang berada di café dimana mereka sering bersama.

"maksudmu?" donghae sedikit bingung dengan perkataan hyukjin.

Hyukjin terdiam cukup lama, dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya, keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik bagi dirinya, donghae dan semuanya. Donghae sendiri sedang menyiapkan diri dengan semua kemungkinan yang ada.

"aku.. m-maksudku,, kita.. sebaiknya kita hentikan saja hubungan kita ini"

Suasana hening cukup lama, tak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara. Hyukjin sedang mengaduk sendok di cangkir kopinya, tapi tatapannya kosong. Donghae seolah tak bisa berpikir, jantungnya serasa ingin berhenti, dadanya sesak luar biasa.

"baiklah, jika ini keputusanmu" donghae akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Hyukjin mendekati donghae, dan berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya memegang pundak donghae. Donghae memegang tangannya.

"selamat tinggal hae, mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi" hyukjin melepaskan tangannya.

"kamu mau kemana sekarang, aku antar" donghae berdiri, kedua tangannya berada di pundak hyukjin, donghae berusaha membuat suaranya seceria mungkin "untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

"aku ingin ke rumah sakit" hyukjin berjalan keluar diikuti donghae.

.

"dok, apakah cocok?" hyukjin bertemu dengan dokter yang merawat eunhyuk.

"setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, semuanya cocok" hyukjin tersenyum puas.

"tapi apa anda yakin akan melakukan ini semua?"

"aku hanya tinggal tanda tangan di sini dan semua bereskan?" ucap hyukjin mantap.

"aku tak pernah menjadi orang yang berguna, aku bukan anak dan kakak yang baik untuk keluargaku. Aku sudah menghentikan semua pengobatanku, obat-obatku sudah ku buang, semoga kanker di kepalaku semakin cepat membuatku pergi dari dunia ini. Bukankah semakin aku cepat, akan semakin bagus untuk hyukkie ku" hyukjin mengembang senyumnya lebar.

"tapi dokter, tolonglah aku satu hal, ah tidak, dua hal?" hyukjin memegang tangan dokter.

"katakanlah, selama aku masih bisa membantumu" dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

"pertama, tolong selamatkan hyukkie ku, jangan biarkan dia mati. Dan yang kedua, tolong katakan padanya, 'tolong jaga dia untuk hyung'"

"dia? Siapa dia?" dokter mengernyit.

"ah, biarkan dia cari sendiri, aku suka membuatnya pusing, dia memang sedikit bodoh, tapi aku yakin nanti dia akan tahu" hyukjin tertawa.

"ah iya, bilang padanya, 'dia' yang kumaksud bukan appa, biar ku serahkan pada siwon saja urusan menjaga appa"

.

"siwon ah, tolong jaga appa dan hyukkie untukku"

"tak usah kamu suruh, aku akan menjaga mereka"

"good job. Tolong sampaikan pada appa, jangan membuat hyukkie menangis lagi"

.

_Beberapa minggu kemudian.._

"tuan muda akhirnya anda sadar juga" ucap siwon.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengenali sedang dimana dia sekarang, dia melihat di sampingnya ada siwon dan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, dia memakai baju berwarna putih.

"hyukjin hyung ada dimana?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan eunhyuk setelah lama tak sadarkan diri.

.

_Seminggu kemudian, di sebuah pemakaman.._

"hyung, sedang apa kamu di sini, apa kamu sedang menemani eomma? Eomma tak ingin ditemani anak sepertimu. Eomma, eomma gak mau kan ditemani hyukjin hyung?"

Eunhyuk sedang berlutut di depan makam kedua orang yang disayanginya.

"Hyung kenapa hyung pergi tak pamit denganku, dan setelah hyung pergi, masih membuatku pusing, sebenarnya siapa 'dia' yang hyung maksud hah?"

_Flashback end_

_._

"tuan muda, sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah menunggu anda di depan" ucap siwon

"aku tak perlu pengawal lagi" eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin menunggu eunhyuk di dalam mobil di depan rumah eunhyuk.

"kenapa kalian masih menyamar?" eunhyuk duduk di kursi belakang.

"kan aku sudah bilang, misi kami tak hanya menjagamu" ucap sungmin menengok ke belakang.

"sebenarnya apa sih misinya?"

"ra-ha-si-a" eja kyuhyun. Senyum evilnya keluar.

"baiklah, baiklah, pak polisi, bisakah kita jalan, kita sudah mau hampir terlambat" eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetuk jamnya.

.

Saat di sekolah, bel istirahat pertama sudah bunyi.. siswa-siswa keluar dari kelas mereka..

dan di taman sekolah..

"taemin, kenapa kemarin kamu tak masuk hah?"

"Dan kenapa mukamu itu babak belur seperti itu?"

"kamu jangan merahasiakan apapun lagi"

"apa kibum ada hubungan dengan ini. Sekarang dia menghilang"

Taemin diserang oleh pertanyaan dari heechul, yesung, key dan ryeowook. Yang diserang menutup telinganya.

"bisa kan kalian tanya satu-satu, telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan kalian" bentak taemin.

"dia taemin kan? Sejak kapan dia berani membentak kita?" key menoleh ke heechul.

"ya, taemin, berani kamu membentakku" heechul meletakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"mi-mian. Kemarin aku berkelahi dengan kibum. Tahukah kalian, ternyata kibum itu pengedar narkoba"

"MWO?" teriak mereka semua berbarengan.

Taemin mengangguk-angguk, senyum puasnya tersungging di bibirnya, dia merasa selangkah lebih maju karena mempunyai info yang menarik.

"kamu tahu dari mana" heechul orang pertama yang tersadar dari rasa kaget.

"kemarin aku mengikutinya. Dan tahukan kalian dengan yunhwa-ssi, security kita itu? Dia ternyata salah satu penyalurnya."

"benarkah itu? Wah kamu hebat. lalu bagaimana kamu bisa babak belur?" tanya key, dia setengah tak percaya.

"tentu saja aku dihajar oleh mereka, aku kepergok. Aku dihajar mereka habis-habisan. Mungkin mereka pikir aku mati dan meninggalkanku begitu saja" jawab taemin, entah kenapa, dari nada taemin ada sedikit rasa bangga. Dia telah berhasil membohongi teman-temannya itu.

_Flashback.._

Kibum mengangkat telepon. Dia berbicara sangat pelan, dia berusaha agar omongannya tak didengar oleh orang lain agar tak di dengar orang lain. Dia tak menyadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

.

"bagaimana transaksinya?" kibum sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah gudang dengan beberapa orang di sana.

"sudah beres. Dan ini uangnya. Oh ya, tuan muda, bagaimana dengan rencana anda untuk menghajar si The Next itu"

"jangan sekarang, pengawasannya sedang diperketat. Dasar si Lee bodoh, memangnya aku tak tahu si hyukjae bodoh itu anaknya, dan si siwon dan changmin adalah pengasuhnya. Ckck, aku tak akan biarkan anaknya hidup senang. Lagian aku juga punya dua orang yang akan membantuku di sekolah."

Klontang,, klontang.. bunyi kaleng di tending.

"lalu apa kamu tahu aku adalah salah satu pengasuhnya juga?" taemin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Perkelahian hebatpun terjadi. Tapi sayang, taemin kalah dengan jumlah lawannya. Satu lawan sepuluh.

.

Di tempat kediaman presdir Lee

Changmin sedang menerima telepon. Dia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk. Siwon menghampirinya.

Dia menutup teleponnya. "taemin sudah ditemukan" ucap changmin ke siwon seraya pergi.

.

Changmin tiba di tempat taemin. Tapi sepertinya dia datang terlambat. Dia melihat taemin sedang terduduk, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"semuanya sudah beres ya? Kamu memang adikku yang hebat" changmin duduk di samping kiri taemin. Taemin tertawa kecil.

"aku sudah menelepon polisi, mereka mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang" benar saja, suara mobil polisi sudah terdengar.

"kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera pergi, jangan sampai berurusan dengan polisi" siwon mengulurkan tangannya. Taemin meraihnya, dia bertumpu pada tangan siwon untuk berdiri.

.

"rupanya kibum punya orang lain lagi di sekolah. Kita harus lebih waspada" ucap taemin.

"apa kita beritahu kyuhyun dan sungmin saja?" kini changmin yang berbicara

"kita beritahu mereka saja. Dari awal kita memang saling membutuhkan? Kita ingin mereka menjaga tuan muda, dan mereka menginginkan info tentang kibum dan komplotannya. Tapi siapa lagi bawahan kibum?" ucap siwon.

"entahlah, aku tak dapat info lagi" jawab taemin dingin. Image anak sekolahnya sudah hilang.

_Flashback end_

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Lee hyukjae adalah anak presdir Lee?" teriak ryewook, heechul dan key.

"yap, kemarin ada yang melihat hyukjae masuk ke rumah presdir Lee" yesung berkata dengan mantap.

"kamu gak kaget min?" tanya key ke taemin. Taemin celingak-celinguk, sadar apa yang terjadi

"mwo? Hyukkie anak presdir lee?" teriak taemin.

"ah, kamu ini selalu saja telat" heechul geleng-geleng kepala. Tentu saja taemin gak kaget, sejak awal dia sudah tahu kalau eunhyuk adalah anak presdir Lee. Aktingnya untuk pura-pura 'telat' cukup tangguh untuk menutupinya.

"tapi darimana kamu tahu? Siapa saja bisa keluar masuk kediaman presdir Lee kan?" heechul menatap yesung dengan tatapan heran. Dia memicingkan matanya.

"a-aku tahu dari seseorang yang terpercaya. Percaya saja padaku." Yesung meyakinkan semuanya.

.

Dan dalam hitungan jam.. Boom Boom Boom.. berita itu menyerbak seantero sekolah.

Semua siswa menatap eunhyuk kemanapun dia pergi, mereka berubah menjadi baik. Tiba-tiba mereka menjadi penjilat. Menyapa eunhyuk, memberikan eunhyuk makanan dan minuman, pura-pura menanyakan tugas, dan bla bla bla.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin setia berada di sampingnya, mereka menghalangi setiap orang yang mau menyentuh eunhyuk. Mereka memang terlalu _over protective_ pada eunhyuk.

.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangkunya. Sungmin duduk di kursi di depan bangku mereka.

"mau diapakan makanan ini semua?" eunhyuk menatap snack dan minuman di atas meja. "aku tak mungkin memakan ini semua"

"kalau begitu aku minta" shindong yang tak tahu datang darimana sudah ada di depan eunhyuk.

"kamu mau? Ambil saja semuanya" eunhyuk emnyodorkan semua makanannya.

"benarkah hyukkie?" mata shindong berbinar-binar. Dia mengambil semua makanan di meja eunhyuk.

"gomawo" shindong sedikit membungkuk. Eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat kelakuan shindong. Sungmin dan kyuhyun memandang eunhyuk dengan takjub melihat eunhyuk tertawa seperti itu. Mulut mereka sedikit terbuka 'wuah, cantiknya'

.

"hei, kalian bisa kan bersikap normal" eunhyuk kesal melihat kelakuan sungmin dan kyuhyun saat mengantar eunhyuk ke mobil. Sungmin dan kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya seolah tak boleh seorangpun mendekati eunhyuk. Jalan mereka mengendap-endap, kepala mereka tengokkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan eunhyuk dan sungmin berjalan di belakang eunhyuk, dia memunggungi eunhyuk.

"sudah kubilang hentikan sikap kalian, semua melihat ke arah kita, kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Eunhyuk berhenti mendadak. Sungmin menabraknya, namun kembali ke posisi 'berjaganya'.

"cepat maju" ajak sungmin. Namun eunhyuk masih diam.

"tidak mau, sebelum kalian biasa saja" Dia mengembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun sempat terpesona dengan sikap manja eunhyuk, namun dia kembali ke posisi 'berjaganya'.

"apa kamu tidak sadar, kamu tadi hampir dibunuh hyukkie, seseorang hendak meracunimu" ucap sungmin tanpa merubah sikapnya, dia terus menatap ke sekelilingnya, waspada.

"shindong hanya keracunan karena makanannya sudah kadaluarsa" bela eunhyuk. Dia tak ingin orang lain terlalu mencemaskannya.

"ya tetap saja, mereka ingin meracunimu" ucap sungmin lagi.

"orang yang memberimu makanan itu pasti punya niatan jahat, jadi lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini"

"arrrgh, baiklah" gerutu eunhyuk. Dia mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Tolong bayangkan eunhyuk dengan suaranya yang khas, layaknya presenter silet, bilang gini ya.._

_Bahaya apa yang menantiku?_

_Siapa 2 orang yang dimaksud kibum?_

_Lalu aku harus bersama kyuhyun, donghae atau sungmin?_

_._

.

[author stress]

* * *

Jalan ceritanya makin kayak sinetron aja ya? Makin dramatis..

Saya nangis waktu baca ulangnya, mungkin ada keturunan dari hyukkie, sensitive dan gampang nangis.. –ok, saya lebay, hhe ^^-

.

Mian ya cingu, gak bisa nepatin perkataan saya seperti kemarin yang bilang buat tamat sekarang.

Kayaknya terlalu panjang buat di jadiin satu chapter, terus sayang juga kalau dibikin tamat sekarang,hhe ^^

Makasih buat yang ngefollow dan favorite,, *terharu

Makasih juga buat yang setia me'review, *deepbow

I Lv U All..

(^.^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**The NEXT**

Genre : Drama, tragedi

Rate : T

Cast : Yunho, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Changmin, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Key, Taemin, Yesung, Junsu.

Chapter 6

* * *

.

Di kediaman presdir Lee..

Eunhyuk menghampiri presdir Lee yang sedang membaca buku di ruang baca.

"appa, bolehkah appa mengurangi pengawal hyukkie, hyukkie merasa tak nyaman, hmm, cukup siwon saja" eunhyuk berjongkok di depan presdir Lee.

"tidak" ucap presdir Lee tegas. Pandangannya masih focus ke buku yang sedang ia baca.

"kumohon appa, hyukkie akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada hyukkie" rengek eunhyuk layaknya anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan. Presdir Lee menutup bukunya, melepas kacamata bacanya dan memandang eunhyuk. Dia memegang kepala eunhyuk.

"ok appa?" eunhyuk memohon dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Biasanya appanya akan luluh jika dia seperti ini.

"ti-dak" ucap presdir Lee lembut namun pandangan matanya tegas. Tak ada tawar-menawar lagi.

Eunhyuk merasa perbuatannya akan sia-sia walau dia meneruskan rengekannya. Setahu dia, jika appanya melembut, itu tandanya appanya meyakinkan dia kalau appanya sangat sayang padanya. Daripada dia mendapatkan ceramahan dari appanya, lebih baik dia pergi saja. Eunhyuk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

"yasudah, hyukkie tidur" ucapnya ketus. Baru selangkah hyukkie berjalan, presdir Lee menanggilnya.

"hyukkie" eunhyuk segera menengokkan kepalanya, berharap appanya berubah pikiran.

Tapi presdir Lee tak bilang apa-apa, dia hanya merentangkan tangannya, tanda ingin dipeluk.

Eunhyuk mendekatinya dan memeluk appanya, hanya beberapa detik. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"sudah, hyukkie mengantuk, jaljayo" ucap eunhyuk ketus. Dia mengembungkan pipinya lagi, tanda kesal. Dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Presdir Lee tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang kini anak semata wayangnya.

'_mian hyukkie, appa tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya_' batin Presdir Lee.

Setelah eunhyuk tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya dia memakai kacamata bacanya lagi dan melanjutkan acara membacanya.

.

Besoknya, di sekolah eunhyuk diperlakukan layaknya seperti pangeran. Sungmin dan kyuhyun pun menjadi pengawalnya yang setia. Namun hari ini tak ada tanda-tanda yang sekiranya dapat membahayakan eunhyuk.

hanya saja, eunhyuk merindukan suasana yang seperti dulu, tak ada yang memperdulikan dia.

Saat pulang sekolah, eunhyuk tak pulang bersama kyuhyun dan sungmin, mereka ada tugas dari kepolisian. jadi, eunhyuk pulang bersama siwon.

.

"siwon hyung, hyukkie ingin pergi ke poirot café, bisakah hyung mengantar hyukkie" ucap eunhyuk

"apa tuan muda lapar? Di rumah sudah disiapkan untuk tuan muda" ucap siwon.

"ah tidak, hyukkie belum lapar, tapi hyukkie ada perlu ke sana. hyukkie mohon hyung. Hyung tak kasihan dengan hyukkie, hyukkie ingin sedikit bebas" rayu eunhyuk.

"baiklah" dan siwon pun takluk.

.

Klinting,, kinting..

Eunhyuk membuka pintu poirot café. Langkahnya menuju sudut pojok café itu. Sepertinya dirinya ingin duduk di sana. Dia merasa tak asing dengan café ini, walau dia belum pernah ke sini.

Siwon menunggunya di luar café.

Eunhyuk menuju meja yang di kursinya telah duduk seorang namja yang dia ingin temui.

"fishy" eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya. Dan duduk di depannya.

"ah, bolehkkah aku memanggilmu fishy" dia tersenyum. Memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"tentu saja hyukjin" senyum di bibir eunhyuk hilang seketika.

"mian, hyukkie, siwon mana?" melihat senyum di bibir hyukkie hilang seketika, dia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"dia ada di luar" eunhyuk berusaha ceria.

Hening..

"mmh, dulu hyukjin hyung sering ke sini yah?" tanya eunhyuk kaku.

"iy-ya, kami sering ke sini, kami pertama kali bertemu di sini. Kamu tahu darimana? Apa hyungmu memberitahumu? hyungmu sering bercerita tentang kamu"

"ani, hyukkie merasa sering kesini" mereka mulai akrab. eunhyuk akan memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan hyukkie jika sudah merasa akrab dengan seseorang, tak ada kata 'aku' lagi.

"jika melihatmu, aku merasakan keberadaan hyukjin, kalian sangat mirip, hanya saja hyukkie lebih manja" donghae menatap eunhyuk lekat dan kemudian tersenyum.

"ten-tu saja" ditatap seperti itu tentu saja eunhyuk gugup.

"Aku kan adiknya dan jantung hyukjin hyung berdetak di dadaku" eunhyuk memegang dadanya. Matanya merasa perih, dia ingin menangis tapi dia tahan.

"fishy, hyukjin hyung.. berpesan padaku.. dia menyuruhku untuk.. menjaga hyung" ucap eunhyuk terbata-bata

"tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa mengabulkan pesannya, bagaimana bisa aku menjagamu, menjaga diriku saja aku tak bisa, pengawalku tak pernah membiarkanku sendiri" ucap eunhyuk lemas.

Donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan sedotan di gelas _juice_nya.

"kamu sudah menjagaku, kemarin kamu menyelamatkanku dari pukulan siwon kan. Gomawo" donghae tersenyum lagi.

Dan eunhyuk? Mukanya memerah. Dia tersipu malu.

"fishy, sepertinya aku harus pulang" eunhyuk melihat ke arah pintu, siwon hendak masuk ke dalam cafe. Pintunya terbuat dari kaca, tentu saja eunhyuk dapat melihatnya. Siwon memang sudah tahu eunhyuk bertemu dengan donghae, namun siwon pasti melihat donghae memegang tangan eunhyuk, siwon pasti tak akan membiarkan hal lain terjadi pada eunhyuk.

"sampai bertemu lagi" ucap eunhyuk sebelum lari meninggalkan donghae. Donghae tersenyum namun pandangannya ke arah cangkir kopinya.

.

"kita langsung pulang saja tuan muda?" tanya siwon

"panggil aku hyukkie, hyukkie muak mendengarnya"

eunhyuk sedang asik menatap smartphonenya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun ketika tubuhnya terhentak ke depan dia baru memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan mobil. Siwon mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

"a-da apa hyung?" tanya eunhyuk.

"tuan muda diam saja di mobil, jangan pernah keluar. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah keluar. Jangan lupa kunci pintu mobilnya ketika ku keluar." Ucap siwon dengan nada mengancam.

Setelah siwon keluar dari mobil, eunhyuk segera mengunci mobilnya dari dalam. Dia melihat ke arah depan mobil, dilihatnya mobil hitam terparkir di depannya. Keluar beberapa orang berjas. Ada dua orang namja yang sangat dia kenal.

"k-kang in,, y-yesung" ucapnya tak percaya. Kenapa mereka ada di sini.

"j-jangan jangan" eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, dia tak percaya apa yang terjadi. Dia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kang in yang memberinya snack dan minuman, kemudian berita yang tersebar, pasti yesung yang memprovokasi IKnow group untuk menyebarkan berita bahwa dia adalah the next.

Siwon menghajar beberapa dari mereka, yang dihajarnya babak belur. Eunhyuk pikir ini selesai, tapi ada dua mobil datang lagi. Mereka lebih banyak, beberapa diantara mereka membawa tongkat besi.

'_ah, hyukkie harus menolongnya_' dia hendak membuka pintu namun teringat kata siwon.

'apa yang harus hyukkie lakukan hyung?' eunhyuk geram karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'_hyukkie harus menelepon changmin dan junsu_' eunhyuk segera menelepon mereka. Tak lupa dia menelepon kyuhyun dan sungmin.

15 menit sudah berlalu. Changmin, junsu, sungmin dan kyuhyun, mereka belum datang satu pun.

Siwon sudah kehabisan tenaganya. Pukulannya mulai melemah. Dia kalah jumlah, tentu saja. Dia menghajar mereka semua dengan tangan kosong.

Ciiiiiiiiit..

Terdengar suara decitan ban mobil. Changmin keluar dari mobilnya dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitamnya -can u imagine it?-.

Changmin menghampiri siwon dan menghajar semuanya. Baku hantam pun terjadi. Eunhyuk memerhatikan mereka dari dalam mobil.

'_kemana junsu, kyuhyun dan sungmin saat dibutuhkan seperti ini. Dan mana pengawal yang lain?_' eunhyuk tak bisa diam, mulai gelisah. eunhyuk tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada siwon dan changmin.

Eunhyuk melihat ada yang hendak memukul siwon dari belakang, sedangkan siwon sendiri sedang sibuk meninju yang dihadapannya. "_siwon hyung, awaaaaaaas_" teriak eunhyuk dari dalam mobil.

Mendengar eunhyuk berteriak, konsentrasi siwon buyar,

Buukkk, dia terkena pukulan tongkat besi di pelipisnya.. dan bbuuukkkk, seseorang meninju perutnya. Siwon oleng, dia terjatuh. Melihat rekannya jatuh, changmin mendekatinya, dia tak menyadari seseorang hendak memukulnya.

Namun changmin beruntung, seseorang menghajar orang yang hendak memukulnya itu.

"j-junsu ya" changmin bengong melihat kedatangan junsu.

"bodoh, begini saja gak bisa, kau hutang satu nyawa denganku." Junsu menyeringai. Kini dia merasa menang, karena changmin selalu meremehkannya.

"baru begini saja sudah sombong. Tapi, gomawo" ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin.

Eunhyuk merasa lega karena junsu sudah datang, tapi sepertinya dia datang bersama seseorang.

_'d-donghae_' pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok seorang donghae yang sedang berkelahi.

Tapi, sepertinya keadaan tak membuat eunhyuk untuk bernafas lega, satu mobil datang lagi –yang awalnya eunhyuk kira itu pengawal appanya- jumlah musuhnya semakin banyak.

'_aish, kemana pengawal appa, siwon hyung butuh bantuan. Dan kemana kyuhyun dan sungmin mengapa mereka belum datang_'

Eunhyuk makin tak tenang, ketika melihat ada yang meninju muka donghae, dia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya –dia tak peduli lagi dengan perkataan siwon-, tapi sekali lagi dia urungkan niatnya, satu mobil datang lagi, sepertinya dia mengenal mobilnya.

'_ya, kyuhyun, sungmin_' eunhyuk menjerit di dalam hati. Ekspresinya mendadak bahagia, rasa cemas yang tadi menghampirinya sudah hilang. Namun, kenapa kyuhyun tak menghajar seperti yang dilakukan sungmin, dia menghampiri mobil eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan mobil eunhyuk, dia tersenyum ketika melihat eunhyuk baik-baik saja. kyuhyun menunjuk eunhyuk dengan telunjuknya dan mengacungkan jempolnya, seolah berkata 'duduk manis di dalam mobil, dan jangan keluar, ok?'

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tanda dia mengerti.

Akhirnya, kini eunhyuk benar-benar bisa bernafas lega, siwon sudah sadar, siwon kembali menghajar musuh-musuhnya. Keadaan kini berbalik, kemenangan kini di pihak eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk ragu untuk keluar mobil, tapi sepertinya sudah tak ada bahaya lagi. Dia ingin memeluk siwon, karena dia sudah terluka karenanya. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar. Dia mecari siwon.

Eunhyuk menemukannya, dia sedang bersama kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, gomawoooo" eunhyuk berlari ke arah siwon dengan tangannya yang terentang lebar, siap memeluknya.

Tapi kyuhyun dan sungmin, berpikir eunhyuk berlari kearahnya, mereka juga merentangkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin bengong, ketika melihat eunhyuk memeluk siwon.

"hyung, mianhae, karenaku, hyung jadi terluka" siwon membalas pelukan eunhyuk. "kwaenchana hyukkie"

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. Dan melihat ke arah kyuhyun dan sungmin. Mereka masih bengong tak percaya kalau eunhyuk bukan berlari ke arah pelukan mereka.

Tapi eunhyuk kemudian memeluk kyuhyun dan sungmin bergantian.

"gomawo, kalian memang selalu bisa di andalkan" eunhyuk memberikan sungmin dan kyuhyun hadiah gummy smilenya.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun dan sungmin merasa lututnya lemas, mereka berlutut.

"ku mohon jangan berikan kami senyuman seperti itu lagi" sepertinya mereka memang tergila-gila dengan eunhyuk.

Disayangkan, eunhyuk tak memperdulikan mereka, pandangannya tertuju ke donghae. Dia mendongak ke siwon, seolah berkata 'bolehkah aku menghampiri donghae?'.

Sejenak siwon berpikir dan mengangguk pelan. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, eunhyuk berlari ke arah donghae.

Dia memeluknya sangat erat.

"gomawo" ucap eunhyuk. Donghae membalas ucapan eunhyuk dengan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba eunhyuk merasa donghae membalikkan posisi mereka dan kemudian terdengar suara tembakan.

Doorrrr..

'_suara apa itu, tembakan? Siapa yang tertembak?_' batin eunhyuk.

"saranghae hyukkie" donghae berbisik di telinga eunhyuk.

Matanya membulat ketika dia merasakan pelukan donghae mengendur dan kepala donghae terkulai di pundaknya, membuatnya bisa melihat, di depannya kini berdiri kangin sedang mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Dia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya agar donghae tak terjatuh.

Eunhyuk melihat kang in sudah menarik pelatuknya dan siap melesatkan pelurunya ke arah tubuh donghae.

Secepat mungkin eunhyuk berusaha menjadikan tubuhnya menjadi tameng untuk donghae, dia membalikkan posisinya lagi.

Doooorrrr.. terdengar bunyi tembakan lagi..

Tapi eunhyuk tak merasakan apapun..

Bruukkkk.. kini terdengar suara orang terjatuh di belakang eunhyuk.

Bukk.. bukk,, eunhyuk melihat ke arah kang in. Siwon, sungmin dan changmin sedang menghajar kang in.

'_dimana kyuhyun_' dia mencari ke sekeliling, lalu melihat ke bawah, dia melihat kyuhyun terjatuh, dia memegang perutnya.

Junsu kini ada di samping eunhyuk, dia menyerahkan donghae padanya. Enhyuk setengah memangku kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" enhyuk memegang pipi kyuhyun.

"memangnya donghae saja yang bisa menyelamatkanmu?" masih dengan senyumnya yang menyeringai.

"kenapa kalian lakukan ini semua untukku?"

"karena kami menyayangi kamu" itu ucapan kyuhyun sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Eunhyuk menjerit sejadi-jadinya. eunhyuk menurunkan kyuhyun hati-hati, dia baringkan kyuhyun di jalan.

dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kang in. kang in kini sedang duduk berlutut, mukanya babak belur dihajar sungmin, siwon dan changmin.

bukk.. eunhyuk meninju muka kangin dengan tangan kanannya "ini untuk donghae"

bukk.. sekali lagi eunhyuk meninju muka kang in dengan tangan kirinya "dan ini untuk kyuhyun"

kang in jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. "kamu pikir aku tak bisa menghajarmu?" eunhyuk senyum sinis.

dia kembali berjalan ke arah kyuhyun dan donghae. Tapi jantungnya tiba-tiba sakit, sangat sakit, dia tersungkur ke tanah.

Kini semuanya hitam, tapi eunhyuk masih mendengar suara di sekelilingnya.

Dia mendengar mobil berhenti. Derap langkah menghampirinya.

Sayup dia mendengar suara appanya.

"hyukkie, bangun, jangan tinggalkan appa, ku mohon, appa memang terlambat datang"

Dia mendengar isakan appanya. Appa menangis, benarkah itu? Seingatnya appanya paling anti untuk menangis.

Dia ingin membuka matanya, secercah sinar mulai masuk, dia bisa merasakan kini dia berada dalam pelukan appanya.

"appa menangis? Appa jelek" suara eunhyuk lemah.

"kamu sadar? siwon, cepat bawa mobilnya ke rumah sakit" nada khawatir terdengar jelas dalam ucapan presdir Lee.

"appa, bagaimana hae dan kyu?" belum sempat presdir Lee menjawab eunhyuk menutup matanya lagi.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian..

Eunhyuk merasakan seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya, hangatnya, dia hapal, ini tangan appanya.

"appa" ucapnya parau.

"kamu sudah sadar? Oh tuhan, terima kasih" predir Lee mencium-cium tangannya eunhyuk.

"appa, bagaimana keadaan hae?"

Presdir Lee tak bisa menjawab. Eunhyuk mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"apa hae pergi bersama hyukjin hyung?" tanya eunhyuk, suaranya sedikit bergetar

Presdir Lee mengangguk pelan.

Dada eunhyuk sesak, dia tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya.

.

_Flashback.._

Seminggu yang lalu..

Eunhyuk melihat hyukjin hyung mendatanginya, dia berkata kepada eunhyuk.

"gomawo, sudah menjaga dia untukku, kini aku akan menjemputnya"

"andwaeeeeeeee, kumohon jangan ambil fishy" eunhyuk mengejar hyungnya, namun eunhyuknya pergi menjauh dari pandangannya dan menghilang. Secercah sinar datang dari jauh, mendekatinya dan terus mendekat.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dua orang yang sedang mengobrol. Dapat dipastikan salah satu suara appanya. Satu lagi entah suara siapa, tapi sepertinya dokter. Dia ingin membuka matanya tapi terasa sangat berat.

Dia mendengar kalau dia harus melakukan operasi jantung lagi. Namun kini tingkat bahayanya lebih tinggi, resikonya sangat besar di bandingkan peluangya untuk dapat hidup. Tapi untuk donor jantung, jantung donghae siap untuk dipindahkan. Eunhyuk ingin sekali membuka matanya ketika mendengar jantung donghae. Apa donghae ingin mendonorkan jantungnya? Tapi apa dia sudah meninggal? Ayolah, buka mata ini.

Kemudian dia mendengar, jika operasi donghae memang berhasil, pelurunya berhasil dikeluarkan. Namun suatu hal telah terjadi –walau ini jarang terjadi- yang menyebabkan kematian setelah pasien melakukan operasi, semacam virus atau apalah itu, eunhyuk sendiri tak mengerti, yang dia mengerti kini _fishy_nya telah tiada.

"dok, hyukkie menangis" eunhyuk sadar itu suara kyuhyun, syukurlah di selamat.

Setelah itu, hening kembali.. walau kadang terdengar suara appanya, kyuhyun, sungmin, siwon bahkan changmin dan junsu

_Flashback end.._

_._

.

"hari ini kamu boleh pulang" ucap dokter kepada eunhyuk

"benarkah dok? Kyu, ayo kita pulang" eunhyuk menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang

"eh, tunggu dulu" dokter itu menahan eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

"kamu memang boleh pulang setelah dilakukan _general check up_" dokter itu nyengir merasa tak berdosa

"ah, aku sudah sehat, tak perlu dokter lakukan itu semua" rayu eunhyuk

"prosedur harus tetap dilaksanakan" ucap dokter itu tegas, dia segera pergi, tak ingin mendengar rengekan eunhyuk.

"ah prosedur macam apa itu, kenapa harus ada prosedur segala sih" gerutu eunhyuk

"ini semua demi kamu juga hyukkie" kyuhyun baru buka suara.

"oh iya, kyu, aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

"sudah tugasku menjagamu"

"apa ini masih sakit?" eunhyuk memegang perut kyuhyun.

"ani, aku kan kuat"

"kau bodoh, ini bukan dunia game, kamu tertembak, mati, _game over_ dan bisa hidup lagi. Kamu terlalu banyak bermain game. Sadarlah ini realita, kamu harus sayang dengan nyawamu, apa kamu tak sa-"

Ucapan eunhyuk terpotong. Kyuhyun memeluknya. Kepalanya kini di dada kyuhyun, dia dapat mendengar detak jantung kyuhyun.

"aku tahu ini realita, aku gak hidup di dunia game, luka di perutku tentu saja sangat sakit. Aku juga sayang dengan nyawaku, tapi jika aku kehilanganmu percuma saja aku hidup, aku akan hidup sangat menderita karena akan selalu menangisi kepergianmu. Hidupku akan tersiksa seumur hidupku"

Eunhyuk tak membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

'hae memang telah pergi, tapi kini, _I still have you, hae_" eunhyuk memegang dadanya.

'hyukjin hyung, aku akan menjaganya'

Sepertinya kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang eunhyuk pikirkan.

"aku tahu, kamu masih menyukai hae, tapi aku akan terus berusaha merebut hatimu" ucap kyuhyun tegas.

Eunhyuk medorongnya sekuat tenaga, hingga kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"coba saja kalau bisa, hadapi dulu appa" eunhyuk merong

"mau kemana? Kamu tak boleh pergi" teriak kyuhyun.

"aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman" eunhyuk balas teriak.

"tapi sebentar lagi kamu ada pemeriksaan, nanti semakin lama di rumah sakit" kyuhyun mengejar eunhyuk

"tak apa, kamu akan menemaniku kan?" eunhyuk tersenyum pada kyu.

kyuhyun gembira mendengarnya.

'apa ini tanda eunhyuk mencoba untuk membukakan pintu hatinya untukku?' batin kyuhyun

.

.

END..

.

.

.

.

Eits,, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan..

Bagaimana dengan siwon, sungmin, changmin, junsu, yesung, kibum, heechul, taemin dan lainnya?

Lalu nasib kyuhyuk?

.

.

Ok..

Continue bentar,,

.

Saat 'pertempuran' melawan kang in and yesung cs –suruhan kibum- , siwon menaruh hati dengan seorang namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Walau sungmin sangat pandai dalam berkelahi, tapi siwon yakin, sungmin memiliki satu hal yang sangat ia sukai, yaitu kelembutan..

.

Untuk changmin dan junsu, mereka semakin akrab semenjak kejadian itu. Dan taemin dia semakin menyayangi kakaknya. Dia masih menjadi pengawalnya presdir Lee.

.

IKnow grup, kini kehilangan sosok yesung dan taemin. Tapi hal ini tidak merubah kinerja (?) kerja mereka. Mereka masih membuat boom boom kecil maupun besar.

.

Yesung, kang in dan kibum, jelas mereka masuk penjara. Untuk hukumannya masih dalam proses penyidangan.

.

Untuk Donghae,, hmm,, seperti yang kalian ketahui, dia sudah menyusul hyukjin, mereka hidup bahagia karena bisa hidup pertama.

.

Dan yang terakhir..

Kyuhyuk..

Eunhyuk tak sekolah lagi di Next High School, kini presdir Lee lebih memilih untuk eunhyuk agar _Home Schooling_ saja. Dan untuk mengisi waktu luang, eunhyuk membantu appanya. Kini ia menjabat sebagai wakil presdir.

Hubungannya dengan kyuhyun?

Eunhyuk berhenti dari kepolisian, dia memilih untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi eunhyuk. Tentu saja agar selalu bisa lebih dekat dengan eunhyuk.

.

Eunhyuk : "appa, bolehkah aku bersama eunhyuk?"

Presdir Lee : "mengapa kamu yang meminta, kenapa tak dia?"

.

Kyuhyun : "tuan, bolehkah aku menjaga eunhyuk seumur hidupku?"

Presdir Lee : "tentu saja kamu boleh menjaganya seumur hidupmu"

Kyuhyun : "benarkah tuan? Anda serius?"

Presdir Lee : "kapan aku tak serius. Kamu bisa menjadi pengawalnya seumur hidupmu, akan ku bayar

loyalitasmu itu"

kyuhyun : "bukan itu maksudku, mm, aku ingin menjadi.. suaminya"

Presdir Lee : "apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya?"

Kyuhyun : "aku ingin menjadi suami hyukkie"

Presdir Lee : "lihat saja, apa kamu bisa memenuhi semua persyaratanku"

.

.

.

tamatin jangan? atau lanjut?

* * *

.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah baca cerita karanganku ini..

*bowing

Kalian hebat bisa bertahan sampai akhir,, hhe ^^

Kalau ada yang gak suka ma endingnya, maaf ya, bagi saya, asal hyukkie bahagia, sudah membuat saya senang,hhe.. ^^

Mian kalau endingnya jadi gantung gini.. biar kalian tentukan sendiri akhirnya seperti apa..

untuk cingudeul

minmi arakida | Jung En-Yeon | Arit291 | hana ryeong9 | Haru54 | HHS | Lee Eun In | myfishychovy | myhyukkiesmile | Cosmo | anggnfd | YunMinKyuHyuk | leehyunseok99 | ANEmonE | | XxStarLitxX | Choi Kyo Joon | saranghaehyukkie |

*ajak salaman satu-satu

.

Makasih atas review kalian semua, author nyoba untuk mengikuti keinginan kalian..

Yang ingin haehyuk, hae bersama dengan hyukjin [hyukjin gambarannya masih kayak eunhyuk kan]..

Yang ingin kyuhyuk, bisa kalian tafsirkan sendiri, seperti apa hubungan mereka.. ^^

Cukup adil kan? ^^

Mian juga gak pernah ng'bales guest review, jawaban kalian kejawab waktu baca ceritanya kan?

mian lagi kalo ada yang tersinggung ^^

trus mian kalo banyak miannya :D

.

Dan untuk teman yang saya 'paksa' buat baca ni cerita, nuhuuuun,, *hug

.

Yo yo yo.. si yu next time.. *ng'rap bareng hyukkie

peace, lv n respect..

selamatkan bumi ini..

.


	7. Chapter 7

**The NEXT**

Genre : Drama,

Rate : T

Cast : Yunho, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Changmin, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Key, Taemin, Yesung, Junsu.

.

Special Chapter

* * *

.

_Sebelumnya di The NEXT.._

Mobil eunhyuk di hadang oleh kang in dan yesung –suruhan kibum- saat eunhyuk mau pulang ke rumahnya.

Siwon menghajar mereka semua, namun siwon kalah jumlah, oleh karena itu eunhyuk memanggil changmin, junsu, sungmin dan kyuhyun. Satu persatu mereka datang dan tanpa eunhyuk duga, donghae pun datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Hanya saja, perkelahian itu tak berbuah manis, walau mereka dapat mengalahkan kang in dan yesung cs, donghae dan kyuhyun harus tumbang. Mereka berdua tertembak oleh kang in karena menyelamatkan eunhyuk.

Dan hal ini membuat eunhyuk terkena serangan jantung.

.

.

Di Rumah sakit, tempat dimana donghae, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun di rawat.

Di depan ruang _Emergency Room,_ Presdir Lee sedang mondar mandir di depan pintu. Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari Presdir Lee. Sekali-kali siwon mencoba menenangkan tuan besarnya, tapi bentakan yang dia dapat.

Di kursi, duduk berderet changmin, junsu, sungmin dan taemin.

"tuan, lebih baik anda duduk dulu, anda sudah terlalu lama berdiri" siwon mencoba menenangkan tuannya lagi.

"sudah ku bilang jangan kamu pedulikan saya" bentak Presdir Lee lagi.

"bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada hyukkie?" kini suara Presdir Lee bergetar.

"tuan muda pasti tak akan apa-apa, dia pasti kuat" siwon memegang pundak tuannya.

Tak lama dokter keluar.

"bagaimana dok keadaan anak saya?" Presdir Lee langsung mengampiri dokter itu.

Dokter itu menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum.

"sebelumnya saya minta maaf, saya sudah bekerja semampu saya. Keadaan eunhyuk tak terlalu baik, jantungnya semakin melemah. Tapi sekarang dia sudah keluar dari keadaan kritisnya. Kita tunggu perkembangan selanjutnya"

Ucap dokter itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tak lama dokter yang menangani kyuhyun dan donghae pun keluar dari _Emergency Room_ mengabarkan operasi pengangkatan peluru mereka telah berhasil. Mereka berdua sudah bisa di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Eunhyuk sendiri, dia masih di ruang perawatan khusus, keadaannya harus masih dipantau secara intensif.

Keesokan harinya, donghae dan kyuhyun sudah sadar.

.

beberapa hari kemudian..

Kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang, namun keadaan donghae memburuk. Ketika kyuhyun datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan donghae, donghae sempat tersadar.

"kyu, kamu mencintai hyukkie?" tanya donghae lemah.

"kamu sudah sadar? Aku panggilkan dokter dulu" kyuhyun hendak memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

"kyu, tak usah" donghae menahan tangan kyuhyun.

"jika kamu mencintai hyukkie, tolong jaga dia, jangan sesuatu terjadi padanya lagi, sepertinya aku harus menyerah" donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ngomong apa kamu, kamu juga ingin hyukkie kan? Cepat bangun dari tempat tidurmu dan kita bersaing secara adil untuk mendapatkan hyukkie, jangan menyerah seperti ini" kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya.

"kata siapa aku menyerah? Aku hanya menitipkan cintaku untuk hyukkie padamu, biar kamu saja yang meneruskannya" ucap donghae, dia sesekali meringis menahan sakit setiap dia menggerakkan badannya.

Kyuhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, dada dia terasa sesak untuk bicara, walau donghae adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkan hyukkie, tapi hatinya sakit juga mendengar donghae akan menyerah, kyuhyun tahu hyukkie mencintai donghae juga.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hyukkie? Dia pasti sedih ditinggalkan olehmu seperti ini" suara kyuhyun berat, susah payah dia mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun amat sangat tahu, eunhyuk akan sangat menderita jika harus kehilangan donghae. Dan ini kenyataan paling pahit baginya, peran donghae sangat besar dalam kehidupan eunhyuk.

"tadi malam aku memimpikan hyukjin, dia mengajakku untuk pergi" suara donghae semakin melemah. Kyuhyun menangkap ada nada pilu di suara donghae.

"aku memang tak ingin meninggalkan eunhyuk, tapi hyukjin adalah cinta pertamaku, aku juga harus menemani hyukjin di sana" donghae mengembangkan senyumnya. Air matanya menetes.

"terserah kamu saja donghae-ssi, jika kamu ingin pergi, pergi saja" mata kyuhyun memerah, dadanya makin sesak, dia ingin menangis. Kyuhyun membayangkan bagaimana reaksi eunhyuk saat eunhyuk tahu donghae meninggalkannya.

"bilang pada eunhyuk, aku akan menemani hyungnya. Aku yakin dia pasti senang, hyukkie pasti tak ingin membiarkan hyungnya sendiri di sana" mata donghae terpejam.

"kyu, tolong berikan jantungku pada hyukkie" donghae membuka matanya lagi. Kini dia menatap mata kyuhun, dia memohon.

"kau akan hidup" kyuhyun berteriak.

"aku menang kan? Kamu tak ingin jantungku ada di dada hyukkie? Karena dengan begitu, hyukkie akan selalu memilikiku" donghae tersenyum sinis.

Hati kyuhyun seperti tertusuk, hatinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Donghae benar, apa yang dikatakan donghae semuanya benar. Dia kalah, donghae mengalah untuk menang.

"tolong jaga hyukkie, kyu. Aku percayakan dia padamu" donghae menutup matanya lagi, dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dia pergi dengan damai, senyumnya tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajah donghae. Hatinya menangis.

Di luar kamar, ada seseorang yang mendengar semua omongan kyuhyun dan donghae.

.

Di kamar eunhyuk..

Eunhyuk masih tak sadarkan diri, kyuhyun kini berdiri di sampingnya. Sungmin duduk di sofa di samping ranjang eunhyuk. Presdir Lee sedang mengobrol dengan Dokter tentang perkembangan eunhyuk. Dan ada beberapa perawat juga. Disamping Presdir Lee, ada siwon dan taemin. Changmin dan junsu berdiri di depan pintu masuk kamar.

"jadi transplantasi akan segera dilakukan?" ucap Presdir Lee.

"iya, sebelum donghae pergi, dia sudah menandatangani surat-surat yang diperlukan" ucap sang dokter.

"dok, sebenarnya mengapa donghae bisa meninggal, bukankah, dia sempat sehat" tanya presdir Lee lagi.

"ini memang di luar dugaanku. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi. Donghae terkena virus saat operasi, dan ini membahayakan nyawanya" dokter mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"lalu kapan operasi akan dilakukan?" ucap Presdir Lee.

"mengingat organ tubuh hanya bertahan 4 jam, maka harus dilakukan secepatnya. Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya, tinggal menunggu persetujuan anda."

"dok, eunhyuk menangis" kyuhun memotong obrolan dokter dan presdir Lee. Kedua tangan kyuhyun memegang tangan eunhyuk.

Dokter itu segera memeriksa keadaan eunhyuk.

"dia kehilangan kesadarannya lagi, operasi harus segera dilakukan" ucap dokter.

"cepat lakukan itu" presdir Lee sedikit membentak.

'_apa kamu mendengar semuanya hyukkie?'_ batin kyuhyun

.

Seminggu setelah operasi eunhyuk.

Presdir Lee duduk di samping eunhyuk, dia menggenggam tangan eunhyuk.

'cepat bangunlah, appa rindu melihat senyummu' batin Presdir Lee.

"tuan, hari ini anda belum makan, lebih baik anda pulang dulu" kata siwon. Dia berdiri di samping presdir Lee.

Presdir Lee mengacuhkannya. Dia terus menatap wajah eunhyuk. Matanya membulat ketika dia melihat mulut anaknya terbuka. Siwon juga melihatnya, dia segera memanggil dokter. Dia lupa kalau hanya tinggal memencet tombol yang disediakan.

"appa" ucap eunhyuk parau.

"kamu sudah sadar? Oh tuhan, terima kasih" predir Lee mencium-cium tangannya eunhyuk.

"appa, bagaimana keadaan hae?" eunhyuk menatap presdir Lee dengan lemah. Sebenarnya matanya masih berat untuk dibuka.

Presdir Lee tak bisa menjawab. Eunhyuk mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"apa hae pergi bersama hyukjin hyung?" tanya eunhyuk, suaranya sedikit bergetar

Presdir Lee mengangguk pelan. Dada eunhyuk sesak, dia tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya.

Dokter datang, dia segera memeriksa keadaan eunhyuk.

.

Keesokan harinya. Eunhyuk sedang sendiri di kamar rawatnya.

Di luar ruangan, berdiri siwon dan changmin. Eunhyuk meminta siwon untuk tak menemaninya di dalam.

Eunhyuk menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Dia sedang memikirkan donghae.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengangkat bantalnya.

"hyung, sudah ku bilang aku ingin sen-" ucapan eunhyuk terpotong ketika menyadari itu bukan siwon.

"apa kamu gak sesak menutup mukamu dengan bantal?" kyuhyun meletakkan bantal di tempat yang benar (?). kyuhyun mengangkat kepala eunhyuk dengan amat sangat lembut, kemudian meletakkan bantal di bawah kepala eunhyuk.

"kamu ingin mati?" kyuhyun kini duduk di tepi ranjang eunhyuk.

"aku hanya ingin seperti itu, terasa nyaman" eunhyuk hendak mengambil bantalnya lagi, tapi ditahan oleh eunhyuk.

"kamu tak sopan, aku sedang menjengukmu" kyuhyun masih memegang tangan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berontak.

"ouch" eunhyuk meringis.

"mana yang sakit? Kamu tak boleh banyak bergerak" kyuhun mengusap dada eunhyuk.

"ini semua gara-gara kamu, kyu" eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun.

"mau apa kamu ke sini, aku kan sudah bilang pada siwon hyung, aku ingin sendiri. Si-" kyuhyun membekap mulut eunhyuk ketika eunhyuk hendak memanggil siwon.

"aku rindu denganmu, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, hyukkie, aku tahu kamu sedang sedih dengan kepergian donghae, makanya aku ingin menghiburmu" kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"tapi aku ingin tidur" saat ini dia memang ingin sendiri. Dia menutup matanya.

"hmm, kalau begitu, tidurlah, akan ku temani" kyuhyun membelai rambut eunhyuk.

"kyu" eunhyuk menarik tangan eunhyuk dari kepalanya dan meletakkan tangan kyuhyun di samping badannya.

"hmm" gumam kyuhyun.

"aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi" eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya, sebenarnya dia malu mengatakannya.

"baiklah, kamu sekarang tidur" kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Eunhyuk pun mulai tertidur. Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dengan kelembutan yang diberikan kyuhyun. Biasanya kan kyuhyun selalu bersikap dingin.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah eunhyuk. Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir eunhyuk. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir eunhyuk. beberapa millimeter lagi kyuhyun akan mencium eunhyuk.

Cklek.. suara pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri tegak.

'sial' batin kyuhyun.

"apa tuan muda baik-baik saja" tanya siwon.

"dia sedang tidur" jawab kyuhyun kesal.

.

Seminggu sudah eunhyuk di rumah sakit, kyuhyun setiap hari menjenguknya. Hari ini pun kyuhyun menemani eunhyuk.

Dokter datang memeriksa keadaan eunhyuk.

"hari ini kamu boleh pulang" ucap dokter kepada eunhyuk

"benarkah dok? Kyu, ayo kita pulang" eunhyuk menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang

"eh, tunggu dulu" dokter itu menahan eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

"kamu memang boleh pulang setelah dilakukan _general check up_" dokter itu nyengir merasa tak berdosa

"ah, aku sudah sehat, tak perlu dokter lakukan itu semua" rayu eunhyuk

"prosedur harus tetap dilaksanakan" ucap dokter itu tegas, dia segera pergi, tak ingin mendengar rengekan eunhyuk.

"ah prosedur macam apa itu, kenapa harus ada prosedur segala sih" gerutu eunhyuk

"ini semua demi kamu juga hyukkie" kyuhyun baru buka suara.

"oh iya, kyu, aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

"sudah tugasku menjagamu"

"apa ini masih sakit?" eunhyuk memegang perut kyuhyun.

"ani, aku kan kuat"

"kau bodoh, ini bukan dunia game, kamu tertembak, mati, _game over_ dan bisa hidup lagi. Kamu terlalu banyak bermain game. Sadarlah ini realita, kamu harus sayang dengan nyawamu, apa kamu tak sa-"

Ucapan eunhyuk terpotong. Kyuhyun memeluknya. Kepalanya kini di dada kyuhyun, dia dapat mendengar detak jantung kyuhyun.

"aku tahu ini realita, aku gak hidup di dunia game, luka di perutku tentu saja sangat sakit. Aku juga sayang dengan nyawaku, tapi jika aku kehilanganmu percuma saja aku hidup, aku akan hidup sangat menderita karena akan selalu menangisi kepergianmu. Hidupku akan tersiksa seumur hidupku"

Eunhyuk tak membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

'hae memang telah pergi, tapi kini, _I still have you, hae_" eunhyuk memegang dadanya.

'hyukjin hyung, aku akan menjaganya'

Sepertinya kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang eunhyuk pikirkan.

"aku tahu, kamu masih menyukai hae, tapi aku akan terus berusaha merebut hatimu" ucap kyuhyun tegas.

Eunhyuk medorongnya sekuat tenaga, hingga kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"coba saja kalau bisa, hadapi dulu appa" eunhyuk merong

"m-mau kemana? Kamu tak boleh pergi" teriak kyuhyun.

"aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman" eunhyuk balas teriak.

"tapi sebentar lagi kamu ada pemeriksaan, nanti semakin lama di rumah sakit" kyuhyun mengejar eunhyuk

"tak apa, kamu akan menemaniku kan?" eunhyuk tersenyum pada kyu.

kyuhyun gembira mendengarnya.

'apa ini tanda eunhyuk mencoba untuk membukakan pintu hatinya untukku?' batin kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Changmin dan siwon sudah ada di depan pintu.

"mau kemana hyukkie?" tanya siwon.

"aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman hyung" eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi changmin dan siwon memegang kedua lengannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke kamar.

"atas perintah tuan, anda tak boleh kemana-mana" changmin menyeringai.

"appppaaaaaaaaa, tolong hyukkie" eunhyuk berteriak.

"appa tak akan menolongmu" tiba-tiba Presdir Lee datang.

Eunhyuk yang tadi membiarkan dirinya di seret, kini dia berhenti dan sedikit berontak. Pipinya mengembung. Dia kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi semua tubuhnya.

"kalian semua jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. Hyukkie benci kalian semuaaaaaaaaa. Ku adukan kalian ke polisi, karena sudah merenggut kebebasanku" teriak eunhyuk dari dalam selimut.

Semua yang ada di kamar spontan tertawa mendengar ucapan eunhyuk.

.

.

Di kediaman Presdir Lee..

Presdir Lee tak pergi ke kantornya. Dia mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya di rumahnya. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan eunhyuk.

Siwon mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Presdir Lee. "tuan, kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"ya, suruh dia masuk" Presdir Lee berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika kyuhyun datang. Presdir Lee menyuruh kyuhyun untk duduk duduk di sofa.

"ada perlu apa? Aku dengar kamu keluar dari kepolisian" presdir Lee membuka pembicaraan.

"ne, aku sudah keluar." Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tak berani menatap Presdir Lee.

"lalu untuk apa kamu ke sini?" presdir Lee menatap kyuhyun, mengamati ekspresi kyuhyun. Dia menyadari sepertinya kyuhyun takut dengannya.

"a-aku ingin m-menjadi pengawal pribadi anak anda" kyuhyun berusaha untuk tak gugup.

"mwo? Kamu ingin menjadi pengawal hyukkie? Aku tak membutuhkan orang sepertimu. Aku sudah punya banyak pengawal yang bisa menjaga hyukkie. Dan aku rasa changmin dan siwon sudah cukup." Ucap Presdir Lee meremehkan.

"t-tapi aku akan berusaha sepenuh jiwaku untuk menjaga hyukkie" kyuhyun mencoba menatap presdir Lee. Namun Presdir Lee menatapnya balik dengan tatapan menyelidik "hyukkie?" gumam Presdir Lee.

"m-maksudku eunhyuk" kyuhyun segera membetulkan ucapannya.

"atas dasar apa kamu ingin menjadi pengawal hyukkie?" presdir Lee masih menatap kyuhyun, tatapannya kini mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun merasa ciut dibuatnya.

"aku ingin melindungi eunhyuk" kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Presdir Lee dengan ucapannya yang dipertegas.

Terlihat Presdir Lee sedang berpikir, dia tahu kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini, ingin menjadi pengawal eunhyuk karena ada alasan lain. Dia tahu kalau kyuhyun mencintai anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"baiklah, kamu harus mengikuti beberapa ujian kecil sebelum menjadi pengawal pribadi hyukkie, kalau kamu tak lulus satu kali saja, lupakan saja niatmu itu. Bagaimana kyuhyun-ssi?" presdir lee tersenyum seolah merendahkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "baik, saya terima"

.

.

End..

* * *

.

The Next author cukupkan sampai di sini..

Kalau di ceritain bagaimana kyuhyun mengerjakan ujian yang diberikan Presdir Lee dan bagaimana kyuhyun menaklukan hati Presdir Lee gak akan cukup untuk satu chapter , trus kalo di lanjutin juga nanti malah gak nyambung, kan in nyeritain tentang si The Next, bukan cerita tentang kyuhyun ng'dapetin hyukkie *alibi

biarlah cerita kyuhyun bagaimana dia mendapatkan hati eunhyuk dan presdir Lee menjadi cerita tersendiri.. hhe ^^

trus Author lagi dikejar-kejar deadline buat menyelesaikan tugas akhir, jadi gak bisa duduk manis depan laptop mengetik tentang cerita ini lagi *curhat

tapi, kalo banyak yang mau cerita ttg perjuangan kyuhyun dilanjutin, author bakal usahain buat bikin lagi ceritanya ^^

Buat semua readers yang sudah baca, gomawo *bow *ngajak salaman

I Lv u all *lambai-lambai *brasa artis *ditimpuk readers

C U.. *peluk hyukkie


End file.
